Doll House
by M-M's and Cigarettes
Summary: I'm not a doll, and this isn't a doll house. MxM AU
1. Prologue

**Hi all. We are back! The infamous Kat and Ambyr. This is based off of an RP we have been doing for awhile now. I will be writing as Mello and the (as of yet) Unknown character. This is just a little teaser of a prologue, and the actual first chapter will be up shortly. Hope you enjoy,**

**Kat**

Ivory skin, ruby hair, emerald eyes; that was how he described me, I was something precious, a treasure, something lovely. His "lovely doll" and "favorite possession." My room, my dollhouse, was lovely too. I had a wardrobe bursting with pretty dresses that would be the envy of twelve princesses. I hummed softly as I used a soft-bristled brush on my waist length locks. My silk robe hid the lash marks. I disobeyed. Maybe if I pleased him today I would get dinner tonight. Oh! If I was good I might get to actually use my lovely princess bed! Sweet sleep!

"Is my lovely doll ready?" Oh no…My peace…

"N-no…No master. I need help with my lacings…" His eyes hardened. I was bad. There would be no dinner or sleep tonight.


	2. Doll House

**Here is chapter one. Hope you enjoy. And yes, you will probably be confused.  
><strong>

**Kat**

-Mello-

Closing my eyes I fell back on my bed; no, _our_ bed. We were out of that hell hole; our PHD's notwithstanding. Matt turned eight-teen two weeks ago and we got our walking papers. We used our ample stipends to find an apartment. I smirked. Matt and I were on the field, working as apprentices to L. Near just got to stay stuck at Whammy's doing extra work. Getting to work alongside the L. My mentor, fellow Whammy's alum, surrogate father almost. It was going to be great. My musing was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. Opening my eyes I saw a goggle-less, nude Matt over me. Oh yes. I'm going to _love_ being out on our own.

I woke to Matt typing on his computer, smoking.

"Not in bed." He looked over at me.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey to you too. Now put it out. And open a window." Rolling his eyes he shut his laptop going to sit on the windowsill cracking it. Not ashamed to admit it. I stared, he hadn't bothered to dress.

"Any news from L?" Taking a drag Matt nodded.

"Yeah, sent us our first assignment." Stretching I walked over to the desk. Oh yes, he stared. Starting up my laptop I opened my e-mail. I read the file rapidly.

"What the hell?" Learn about our families? Our past? What was there to learn? I still remembered my family, vaguely. My parents are dead, and my sister was adopted. Were we to…track siblings?

"Matt, our families are dead… What does he want? This is lame. Just hack Whammy's." Matt tossed the butt out the window lighting up again.

"Don't remember telling you my parents were dead."

"What?" He closed his eyes exhaling.

"They're still alive. At least they were last time I checked. It was several years ago though. Whammy's doesn't have much on them." I was stunned. Matt was my best friend, my lover, brother, and much more, but he kept this from me! I didn't know what to think. He was a private person, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Sighing I ran a hand though my hair.

"Care to share?"

"Not really." Fine, I'll find out soon enough. We both did each other's work anyway.

"Ok, let's get to work." The arms around my waist and kisses to my neck caused me to pause.

"Matt?"

"Let's shower first." Oh, how I loved this man.

* * *

><p>I whimpered. Master was unhappy. It was never good when Master was unhappy. I didn't even know what I did. I sat still like a good doll, why was master so mad?<p>

"Bitch." _Slap_

"Slut." _Kick_

I held back some tears, master didn't like it when I cried. Punishment. Master wasn't happy…

"I-I'm sorry Master!" He kept lashing my back. My dress tore, I was bleeding.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me!"

"Slut can't do anything right! I gave you simple instructions and you didn't listen!" A sob broke free as he stepped on my hand. I think he broke some fingers.

"Worthless. Lucky you're so pretty my little doll or you would be gone by now." No! The only thing worse than being with Master was being without Master… He had grown tired of the others, but not me. I stayed his favorite. He can't get rid of me. He just can't…

.


	3. Lets explain

**A.N**

**This will make sense eventually.**

**Ambyr**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Leaning back against the desk I sighed. Mello would find out eventually, especially with this damn case L has set up. I swear he out to get me sometimes.

I never told Mello about my past. Sometimes even I struggled to believe it. How could I possibly begin to explain that my parents run a sex slavery ring? Of course I was involved. Until I was seven I thought the only way to address anyone was 'Master' or 'Mistress'. I still struggle with it, menatlly referring to Mello as Maser as I snuggled post sex into him.

Mello asked where I got all the scars that covered my body.

'_I used to fight with my parents'_ I told him. He nodded and pet my hair soothingly. I could hardly tell him about the whippings. On some level I think he knew...maybe.

But he never said.

Stepping from the shower Mello wrapped his arms around my neck, looking over my shoulder at the laptop, the colourful Google sign remaning stationary against the white background.

"We should get to work on that case." Mello murmured to me, leaning over me to close the internet window.

"Why?" I grumbled, spinning in the chair. "Not like there's much to find. Just some fucked up _assholes." _I snapped. Mello lightly flicked my ear at my tone. I blinked, realising I had snapped at him by mistake.

"Something I should know?" He asked, eying me with concern. I know concern is so unmello it's not even funny, but sometimes he let a tiny ammount of his rare humanity through. But only with me. As far as he's concerned everyone else can walk around two blocks and jump up their own ass.

"My parents were't nice people Mells." I mumbled, looking down. "I don't want...I don't need...maybe I have..." I sighed, struggling to get the sentences out. "I may have a massive family Mells. But I wouldn't know. And maybe I don't want to know...if they're like I was..." I shuddered. Mello looked at me in confusion.

"What are you keeping from me?" He asked, pulling my goggles from my eyes.

I sighed, before settling back to explain.


	4. Broken

**Wow, two in one day. Aren't you lucky ducks. Yet another piece to the ever growing puzzle.**

**Enjoy.**

**Kat**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Mello-<strong>

I sprawled in my armchair across from Matt's computer chair.

"Well?"

Matt looked at me irritated. "Let me thing a minute! This isn't easy to think about, much less talk about." I held my hands up in mock-surrender taking a bite of my chocolate. Some battles were won by surrendering. He lit up, as much as it irritated me I wanted this information more so I didn't press it.

Finally he just said it. "My parents were slavers; sex trade mostly. I didn't have a 'mom' or 'dad' I had a 'Master' and 'Mistress'. They started-" He spat the word out bitterly, "-Training me at five. I was to be sold at seven. I'm lucky Watari found me before then." I was horrified.

"Your back?"

He propped his feet up on his desk exhaling a breath of smoke, bitter smile on his face. "Teaching me to be a masochist. It worked as you well know."

I felt sick. I don't know how I could indulge in my sadistic tendencies anymore. I gripped my rosary. "Oh, God."

"Why I don't believe in him either." I, for once was speechless. I felt bad enough to let him top, almost. In a rare moment of sympathy I pulled him into my lap.

"I… I'm so…" I swallowed thickly. "No child should have to do that… Go through that." Nuzzling his hair I murmured, "Selfish part of me is glad though, because it brought you to me." He lightly cuffed my head.

"Bastard." The insult was said with no bite.

"You knew that before you slept with me."

"I did."

A thought occurred to me that left me numb. "You didn't… You didn't just start hanging around me as a surrogate master did you?" His look away answered that question. I fought back a wave of nausea. "…dating me?" He pushed his goggles up, looking me in the eyes.

"Because I love you."

"But how…"

He broke off my protest. "I love you Mello. Yes at first I started hanging around you like a lost puppy because of your strong personality, but you treated me like a person. A friend. You needed, need, me as much as I need you. You taught me what partnership was. You're the reason I'm more or less functional in society." I was slightly mollified. I kissed him softly, deepening it without the usual bite. He gave me that giant, cheesy, honest to God smile that rarely showed. Kissing him again I shoved him off my lap, tender moment over.

"Let's get back to work." I saw his disappointment, so I amended my statement. "Unless you want to miss the film, because we're not going if we don't get a decent amount done." The smile was back. God he has me whipped. …I hope he doesn't know.

* * *

><p>I cried out as Master shoved me down the stairs into the basement. I didn't like it here…It was dark and scary. One doll was forgotten down here. When Master found him he was broken, he couldn't be fixed. Master threw him away. I curled up ignoring the pain in my ribs trying to appease the hunger pains. I can't break. I'm Master's favourite. He would be sad if I broke…wouldn't he? That in mind I fell asleep. Or maybe fell unconscious. The two were one and the same lately.<p> 


	5. Drop it

**A.N**

**We're starting a new fic, so come check it out :)**

**Ambyr**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death note**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Typical fucking Mello didn't stick to his word. Even after he said we would go and catch a movie (For the first time in six months. I missed the sixth Harry Potter dammit!), He reasoned that it was 'too late' and he was 'tired now blahblahblah'. I just flipped him off and settled down to game, earning myself a lovely punch in the shoulder.

Such an attentive boyfriend I have.

He continued to tap away on his laptop, looking for the information that I refused to locate. I don't want to know anything about my family, but Mello had insisted even after I pulled the puppy eyes and pouted. Just because L has set a task doesn't mean we have to do it. But Mello is a bit of a lickass when it comes to L (Don't tell him I said that for the love of Sonic. I like my head without holes in it!) and put his foot down.

Don't get me wrong, he moaned like a bitch PMSing about having to do my share of the work, but he understood why I refused and cut me some slack. Well, as much slack as Mello would allow, which resulted in me doing most of the chores…though I do like to hoover. It's like being a monster and sucking up all the civilians that get in my way. He looked at me weird when I started to laugh manically while running the vacuum over the threadbare carpets, but apparently had gotten used to it as he got back to work without another word.

Closing the laptop while later, he fiddled with the charger before pushing it away, letting it clatter to the floor. He yawned, scratching the back of his head with a leather clad hand before standing and sauntering into the bedroom to sleep.

He wasn't impressed when he woke the next morning and I was still in the same spot, eyes glued to the screen, ordering Dante to slaughter another sword armed baby with a flick of his scythe. He walked over to cuff my head.

"You'll ruin your eyes idiot." He grumbled. "And rot your brain. And die from sleep deprivation."

"S'okay. I don't mind that much." I mumbled, smothering a yawn into my hand.

"You'll make an ass print on the carpet!" He growled.

"What carpet? It more like thread."

"Exactly so you'll ruin your back by sitting on a wooden floor all night."

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "I lost the feeling in my butt about six hours ago. Bit late on the lecture Mells." Saving the game, I stood up to avoid more bitching, immediately hopping around the room as vicious pins and needles stabbed at my butt, running down the tops of my legs, stopping by my knees. Hobbling around uncomfortably for a few minutes I finally straightened up. "There, not a problem. Happy?"

I turned around to look at Mello, who already had his laptop open, coffee gripped in his hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Been looking through birth certificate records. There's a kid who was born about five years after you. Same city, same hospital…same last name. Jeevas isn't exactly common Matt. I would say it's a coincidence, but he vanished. No records at any schools or doctors. No medical records or anything, he literally vanished." He murmured, scrolling through. "There's no first name, I assume they were waiting or couldn't decide on a name." He seemed absolutely oblivious to my shock, hand gripping the table hard to keep myself under control.

"Probably dead." I stated, turning away.

"And if they're not?" He asked.

"Then it's not my problem." I retorted, turning my game back on.

"Matt." He sighed. "Just think about it. I could locate him."

I growled, slamming the control down. "There's nothing locate Mihael so drop it. Okay? Fucking _drop it."_


	6. Chinese

**Hey guys, it's Kat! Better be glad of the time difference, Ambyr's evening is my morning leading to quicker updates for you guys. :D Hope you like the next chapter.**

Kat

* * *

><p>-Mello-<p>

I rarely have seen Matt angry. But he was mad. Honest to God, pissed. I backed off holding my hands up.

"Found my sister." He was still mad, he didn't care.

"Good for fucking you."

"…" I didn't know what to do. He had never been _hurtful_ before. He was more of a teasing kind of guy. Well, when he paid attention. Pondering if I should send an e-mail to my long-lost sister I went to the kitchen. Down to one bar, looks like a trip to the store was in my future.

"Matt, I'm going to get chocolate. Need anything?"

"Whatever." Fine be a bastard. I grabbed my keys, bag and helmet going down to my bike. On the ride to the store I knew he was mad about my wanting to track his possible sibling, (which I will do anyways) but I knew he was also disappointed about not being able to go out… Dammit. Thank God Matt doesn't know he had me whipped. Well, damn. He would know after tonight. Fuck. Ah well, if it made him happy… Instead of my usual high-priced gourmet chocolate, I settled for Hershey's. Picking up some cigarettes for Matt also I sighed. Making a few calls, I went to go pick up Chinese food. I paused. Should I? Would he even like it? I groaned, knowing things would never be the same after this. Gunning my bike I made my final two stops before driving home.

He was still sulking when I got home.

"Brought dinner."

"Whatever." I placed the cartons in front of him.

"Beef and broccoli, General Tso chicken, fried rice, and spring rolls." He perked up a bit.

"What about.." I cut him off,

"Beer is in the fridge." Pulling a six-pack out he joined me on the couch.

"Thanks, Mells." I grinned.

"That's not all." I pulled a burned dvd out. "It's Deathly Hallows part one and two. You have no idea what I went through to get this early. I also got us tickets for the midnight if you want to go. Promise I'll go and won't back out." He looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Really?"

"Really." I smiled as he kissed me. He eagerly ran to put the movie in before grabbing his food and curled into my side. I didn't care much for Harry Potter, but it made Matt happy. I had chocolate and my sexy red-head curled into me, so not liking the movie or not, I was happy. Ok so I did get a little bored (read as "started molesting Matt") but he shushed me swatting my hand away every time I tried. Oh well, I _was_ apologizing. The final movie ended and he kissed me.

"Thanks Mells. You didn't have to do this." I grumbled playfully. What? I was in a good mood!

"Yeah, well, you guilt tripped my ass. Call it an apology." He tugged at my shirt.

"Remind me to have a bitch fit more often then." The article of clothing was removed. I took a deep breath.

"One more surprise…if you want it."

"Huh?" He cocked his head, confused. (He was adorable when he did that)

"….Let you top if you want." Now let me set the record straight. I have never bottomed, _ever_. Since our first kiss at thirteen I've been the dominate one, not that Matt didn't hint he wanted to try.

"Truly?" I sighed.

"Yes." The look on his face might just make this worth it.

* * *

><p>I sobbed, broken and hungry in the basement. Master didn't love me anymore. He forgot about me. He told me I was his favorite… Eyes blurry I passed out again. I woke to searing pain, I couldn't help the cry that escaped me.<p>

"Shut up whore." I got a hit to my head that left me dizzy and my ears ringing. Dazed Master continued to use me. It hurt. I felt him finish awhile later. I was thrown on the ground.

"There he is boys. Enjoy." More pain as another man decided to play. I cried silently as blood stained my white dress. It was my favorite. Five more decided to play after him. It hurt so much I couldn't feel it anymore. The last man finished and they were bored with me. Probably going to another doll. Master has many of us.

"Clean him up." I sobbed quietly as the elderly housekeeper picked me up. She was nice. She looked around to ensure Master was gone.

"Shhh, it's ok lovely. Come on dear let's get you cleaned up." Sniffling I clinged to her neck. She was gentle as she undressed me placing me in a tub of hot water.

"Let's wash your gorgeous hair." I relaxed as she washed the dirt and blood out of my long hair. Clean and dressed in my favorite nightgown she handed me my bear. I pulled the stuffed animal close. I looked excitedly at the grilled cheese and orange juice she gave me. It was the first real food I had in weeks. Master usually only let me eat things like tea cakes when he had a party. I ate quickly. It was yummy. Taking the plate away she tucked me in. She was so nice. As I fell asleep I felt a hand pet my hair.

"Goodnight Sean, I wish you had a better thirteenth birthday."


	7. Auction

**A.N**

**:3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I woke late the next day, Mello's arm draped over my waist. I quietly pulled myself away and tugged on my sweats. For once it wasn't my butt that hurt (Even though it stopped hurting a while back) and I smirked at the fact that whenever Mello woke up he would know the ache instantly. Hopefully he would never call me a 'little bitch' for complaining ever again. Still I think he enjoyed it, if his constant asking for more was any indication.

With a sigh, I grabbed his laptop, not bothering to get mine which was in the front room, under the coffee table, and flipped it open. I knew he wouldn't mind, after all I just wanted to check my emails. Signing into my account I ran through the spam, deleting it all before opening the few regarding work tasks.

I sighed quietly, closing the browser before my eyes settled on one of the tabs on the task bar. Mello usually left his laptop on sleep and left his programs running, much to my disgust. Of course he never listened after I told him that it damaged the computer.

Glancing over the tabs, I noticed that one had my name on and through sheer curiosity I clicked on it, opening the word document. Quickly reading the document, I folded my arms over my chest. Standing up, I grabbed my pillow and proceeded to thump him over the head with it.

"Ow, Matt what the fuck?" He protested, moving to sit up with a quiet hiss.

"You know what the fuck." I growled. "I asked you not to go digging and you fucking did anyway. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?" I snapped, tugging on a shirt. "Well congratu-fucking-lations. They found something. And I can't just sit by and do nothing can I! Well fucking done for the guilt trip Mells." I changed from my sweats, tugging on my jeans and shoving my feet into my boots before pulling my goggles onto my eyes. Reaching over I snatched his gun from the bedside table and shoved it into my pants. "I'll be back later." I grumbled, grabbing my jacket and walking out.

* * *

><p>I returned a while later, holding a sleeping body in my arms, ignoring the cut that ran down my face. Mello's eyes went wide as he looked at me.<p>

"…What the fuck happened?" He finally asked, climbing off the couch and over to me, taking the boy out of my arms so I could dab at my face and rid myself of the blood.

"Auction." I murmured, taking him back. "Apparently the guy who did have him thought he got to…old." To be honest, I felt sick. This boy could hardly be older then fourteen, though he looked like he was ten. Mello carefully brushed his bangs out of his face, looking at him quietly.

"He looks just like you did." He murmured before straightening up. "What happened to your face?"

"He had a bit of a panic attack at the thought of a new home…he went for the face before I could sedate him." I explained. "He'll be out for a bit longer yet, so can you help me get him cleaned up and into bed before he gets up?" I asked quietly, grateful for when Mello nodded and took him out of my arms again, taking him to the spare room that we occasionally used when Mello's sister visited. I walked into the adjourning bathroom while Mello settled him on the bed, watching as I drew a warm bath.

It was going to be a long night.


	8. Bath

**A.N**

**This'll be updated again...whenever I get my muse back**

**This is Ambyr putting it up, but this is Kat's chapter.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p><strong>-Mello-<strong>

Hearing Matt turn off the water I un-wrapped the blanket around the boy; angry at the nasty red whelps and scars covering his back. He still had blood running down his thighs. Blood boiling, I carefully picked him up carrying him to the bath, placing him gently in the tub. Matt was still in shock, so I washed him gently, although I have to confess I was slightly jealous of his hair. Even matted with various…fluids, it was still soft and shiny. Vowing to bleach the tub as the water drained I dressed him in some yoga pants grabbing a long-sleeved shirt. Brushing out his hair I pulled it into a neat, high, pony-tail. Matt seemed to come back to himself walking over tucking the boy in. I finally broke the hour of silence.

"So he was…"

Matt growled angrily. "He was being sold as a human doll. He came out in a Lolita dress. His 'owner' wanted it back though, said I could buy my own clothes." I pulled him close, petting his hair.

"Let me fix your cheek." I gently tugged him to the bath, pulling out the first aid kit. We sat quietly as I cleaned and bandaged the cut. I kissed him softly pressing our foreheads together.

"M'worried about when he wakes up." I pet his hair.

"We're smart. We'll get through it." Matt just nodded. Matt wasn't good with people, and I could tell that having someone we'll have to care for freaked him out. I held him as he pressed close. I forgot how nice it was, just being close to him. Don't get me wrong, we're all over each other; but it seems that once we had sex all the chaste cuddling went out the window. I mean, it happened sometimes, after sex especially, but it wasn't a common thing. It was funny; it took me two years to realize I missed it. "Come on." It shocked me that I whispered, afraid to break the silence. He looked confused as I took his hand pulling him to the couch. When we lay down he looked shocked when I made no move other than to hold him.

"Mello, what are you…"

I cut him off. "Comforting you, dumbass. Can't I hold my boyfriend in peace?"

He tugged his goggles off shifting to get comfortable. "Love you Mail. I know I don't say it often, but it's true."

He kissed my neck settling. "Love you too Mihael."

Wiggling uncomfortably I sighed. "Dammit, Matt! My ass fucking hurts!"

He laughed, relaxing completely, snuggling closer. "M'sorry baby, but," he continued in, what I assumed, was an impression of me "stop whining like a bitch, it can't be that bad." I cracked a smile chuckling softly. Petting his hair we settled down to wait.

It was an hour before an ear-piercing scream cut through the silence. Matt jumped up racing to the bed room and I followed.

"Shhh." He held his brother close.

"Master!" It was heart-wrenching, to see him sobbing for the man that abused him. "I'm sorry master!" Matt pet his hair.

"He won't hurt you. Calm down."

"No! Master, I'm sorry! I want Master!" His flailing arms hit Matt again, and he stilled immediately. "I-I'm sorry! Don't hurt me…M-master." He looked down, bangs hiding his eyes. (They were the same shade as Matt's.)

"I'm not your master."

The boy looked up confused. "But you bought me…? You must be Master…?" He seemed to notice me then. "Are you Master?" I mutely shook my head, all eloquence gone. What do you say in this situation? Poor kid looked in the midst of a panic attack. I was worried he would hyperventilate. "T-then who? H-has to be a master…" Before Matt could reply something seemed to click in the boy's head. Cocking his head, confusedly, (wow they even have the same mannerisms…) he pulled off Matt's goggles. He gaped, before speaking. "Older me?" "Matt shook his head.

"No, I'm your older brother. Matt."

Still confused he questioned innocently. "Is he your master?"

I flinched at the question. "No. He's my boyfriend."

"What's that?" I walked forward to sit next to Matt, feeling satisfied when he immediately leaned against me.

"It means he loves me."

He nodded. "So he is your master."

Matt shook his head. "No, he's not."

"But Master is the only one that loves me. He said so! A-and you took me from him! Why? I was his favorite! He'll miss me!" He was getting frustrated and confused so Matt backed off.

"Are you hungry?"

He curled up, nodding hesitantly watching us warily.

"Ok. We'll get you something. And what's your name?"

"Huh?"

Matt looked like he hated to word his query like this. "What did your master call you?"

"Slut. Or whore." The answer was immediate. Matt pet his hair.

"That is not your name. No one will ever call you those again." The soothing gesture seemed to have triggered something.

"Sean."

"Hm?" He looked sleepily at us.

"She called me Sean. She was nice."


	9. Sugar

**A.N**

**Question, do you guys see Sean as a Mary-Sue? Just a thought.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note, but we do own Sean**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I decided the best thing for him to eat would be something sugary to stop him going into shock. Walking out to the kitchen I rummaged around in the chocolate drawer, finally pulling out a bar that I knew was loaded with empty calories and glucose. Walking back into the room, I unwrapped it and handed it to him. Mello shot me an evil look at the sight of his chocolate being given away but he quickly replaced it when he realised what I was doing.

Sean stared blankly at the chocolate for a moment. "…What is it?" He asked quietly, hesitantly tracing his finger over the top of the milky surface, looking surprised when it started to melt under his warm touch.

"Chocolate." I replied quietly, taking the bar from him and taking a small bite. "Not poisoned and it's good." Swallowing the bite I handed it back to him. He watched me carefully, probably watching for any adverse reactions to the sweet or some sign of disgust. Finding none he hesitantly took a bite before pulling a face.

"Bleh too…too…" He struggled for a moment, trying to settle on the right word. "Sugar." He finally picked.

I turned to Mello. "See told you it was too sweet." I smirked, ignoring his scowl of protest. Sean ignored both of us and continued to eat the bar, a worried look on his face, finishing it quickly.

I paused for a moment. "If you didn't like it you didn't have to eat it." I told him.

"I didn't?"

"No." I told him, taking seat on the end on the bed.. "You had a choice."

Sean's eyes widened as he shook his head frantically. "No. Master chooses. Master always chooses. Sluts don't get to pick. They do as Master says or they'll feel the belt." He whimpered quietly, burying his bead under the pillow. I sighed quietly, unsure of what to do, I looked up as Mello pressed a warm mug of tea into my hands. I didn't even notice that he'd left. I took a grateful sip, watching as Mello set one on the bedside table for the oblivious Sean who had began a crying fit under the pillow.

I kept my hands to myself, waiting for him to work it out, fearing that if I touched him he would take it the wrong way which would cause even more of a problem then I had started out with.

After about forty minutes his body slackened and his sobs turned into hiccups, I quietly pulled the pillow off his face, watching as he flinched. His 'Master' had told me that he disapproved of crying and instructed me to whip the boy if he did. He looked confused as I handed him a fresh one.

"Well, I don't want you to sleep on something soggy do I?" I told him as I moved his head to tuck it under him. His fingers twitched slightly, watching as I gently pressed the lukewarm tea into his hands. "Thirsty?" I asked.

Sean nodded, sniffing the drink before taking a sip, calming down slightly as the drink made its way down his throat. He looked surprised that it tasted good. But I suppose the only thing he had to compare it too was Mello's chocolate which to me, tasted like ass so…

He finished the mug slowly, keeping the china close to his chest, looking worried about where to put it. I gently pried it from his fingers and handed it to Mello. "You can rest." I told him. Sean looked exhausted, like he was fighting a battle with his subconscious to stay awake despite the overwhelming urge to sleep.

I knew the unpleasant sensation all too well, it was the same one when Mello made me study for days on end with him because he didn't want to be bored…and he would then get pissy when I drifted and started to play my Gameboy. Sean slowly settled back, burying himself under the quilt. I made my way out of the room, pausing at the light switch for a moment before turning it off.

"We're in the room opposite this one if you want us." I told him, walking out of the room, leaving the door ajar and the hallway light on instead, letting the gentle glow make its way into the room through the fraction of the door that was open.

I rubbed my eyes leaning against the wall, letting Mello drag me to the bedroom.

Sean wasn't the only one who was exhausted.


	10. Clothing

**Hi all. Sorry I'm taking so effing long to update, but what can I say life is a bitch. I'm pulling major hours at work courtesy of a promotion, and the semester starts soon so trying to get my uni stuff together. Sorry if the chapter seem to ramble, I wrote it at 2 AM after an all-day shift...**

**Sorry for all the rambling and excuses.**

**Kat**

* * *

><p>-Mello-<p>

Matt was too tired to even bother with undressing, so like many times before I tugged his shirt off and slid down his jeans.

"Get in bed, baby." The endearment surprised me. The only nicknames we had were "Mattie" and "Mells", and those were more playful than anything. Occasionally we would use our given names when we were serious, but that had only been a handful of times. He looked surprised too, but gave a small smile crawling under the covers. Undressing myself, I, too, slid into bed. Wondering when the hell I became so cuddly, I wrapped my arm around him, letting him curl into my chest. I kissed him chastely, letting the already asleep gamer stay that way. I had a feeling it would be a short night and a long day. I was already exhausted, so I could only wonder what tomorrow would hold.

I woke to lips on mine. Smiling I rolled on top of him.

"Morning." Matt's reply was another kiss.

"Damn, Matt. Needy much?" Then I noticed the clock. Four A.M. It had only been a few hours since we went to sleep. "Matt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He growled at me kissing me again, but roughly.

"Matt, stop it. What's wrong?" Before I knew what was what I was on my back him hovering over me.

"What's wrong? The whole damn situation Mello! That was supposed to be me!" Now we were getting somewhere. I pet his hair feeling him relax somewhat, face pressed against my neck.

"But it's not. You're here with me. The past is done. We can't fix it, but we can give the boy across the hall, your brother, the best shot he can have at a future." He whined as I pulled away.

"Not going anywhere, fuck you're whiny." Straddling his hips I began to work out the knots in his shoulders and back. Slowly he groaned and relaxed. Much better. I continued to work the muscles until he finally fell back asleep. Kissing the top of his spine I wrapped an arm around him doing the same.

I awoke to shuffling noises from across the hall. It's weird, I'm a light sleeper, but Matt climbing in and out of bed at all hours and the noises from his damn games don't bother me. I shrugged. Probably just what I'm used to, after ten years I better damn well be. Carefully untangling myself from the red-head I slipped on a pair of pants going across the hall, knocking on the door softly.

"Sean? You awake?" The poor boy jumped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Yawning I walked over.

"Didn't mean to what?" Sean looked down face red looking ashamed.

"Didn't know where….Didn't want to wake…." I was honestly trying to be nice, but I'm irritable to begin with (yes I –am- aware of that fact thank you) and am more so when tired.

"What are you talking about?" I must have sounded more stern than intended, see previous statement, as he jumped again throwing back the covers revealing his damp pants and linen. I sighed. Great. Second smartest man in the world (….what? technically Near isn't a man yet…and I still say I'm smarter than that brat) and I'm cleaning up wet sheets.

"Come on then. Don't want to be sitting in it." He scrambled off the bed following me to the bath. Without bothering to ask I drew him a bath adding some of _Matt's_ bubble bath. I may be the more androgynous of the two of us, I won't deny having been mistaken for a girl on more than one occasion; but Matt, for all his "manly ways", acted more like a girl than I. I do confess to taking longer to dress than most men, taking time to straighten my hair and I have painted my nails (black) on more than one occasion. Matt, however… He loves bubble baths. It's weird. I don't mind sharing with him, but I'll stick to my shower thanks. And he's scared of bugs.. that might have to do with his hate of outdoors though… Anyways, I'm digressing. Bath ready I pulled out towels and things for the younger boy.

"Go ahead and clean up. I'll bring you some clothes and go change the bedding." Sean almost tripped in his rush to do as I said.

"Calm down. You can take your time, it isn't a race. We're not going to take it from you." Looking puzzled he continued to undress at a slower pace allowing me to leave and find him a change of clothes. Stripping the bed first off and throwing the dirty sheets into the corner I went to Matt and my closet pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt going and placing them on the counter.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Matt's still asleep across the hall." I got an enthusiastic nod from the mountain of bubbles. At least he looks happy. Normally I avoided the kitchen at all costs. I suck at cooking. However, I –can- make one thing, pancakes. Only reason I passed home ec. My cooking sucks even when I follow the recipe and the teacher felt bad. Pancakes saved my four point oh at Whammy's. Who would have thought? Finishing up the food I slipped back into our room.

"Matt…." Nada. "Mattie…" Nope. Pausing I slipped down the pants I was wearing before climbing back into bed. Kissing him I raked my nails down his sides. "Hey, lazy ass, get up." His eyes stayed closed, but the shudder let me know he was awake. I pulled away feigning ignorance. "Oh well, guess Mattie will just miss out. Wasn't going to let his morning erection go to waste, but he wants to sleep in…" A hand shot out of his blanket cocoon, he's a blanket hog, and grabbed my wrist. He yawned, blinking sleepily. His question coming out in a sleepy, innocent sounding,

"…sex?" Oh please, he sounded so deprived. I rolled my eyes ignoring his crestfallen look at my "no" as I slipped under the blankets to suck him off instead.

A happier, awake, Matt joined me in the kitchen awhile later.

"Where's Sean?"

I shrugged. "Still in the bath I guess." Nodding Matt walked to the hall.

"Going to go check on him." Nothing better to do, I followed. Sean was standing, towel around his chest, staring dumbfounded at the jeans I had given him.

"What are these?" The innocent question was like a knife. It was proof of just how depraved the man who was his "master" was. Matt tugged at my belt-loop.

"They're pants. Clothes?" Sean looked puzzled at how to wear them.

"But…I liked my pretty frocks…." Matt's jaw tightened. It was a subtle thing, but it let me know just how pissed he was at the man who had "owned" the younger boy. I grabbed his hand in a bid to soothe the anger.

"Wear those for now Sean. I'll take you shopping after you eat ok?"

"I get new things?" I nodded mutely. After some help he was skipping to the front room before realizing himself and closing back into his shell, becoming afraid to eat, of what the price of new clothes would be.

It was going to be a rough ride.


	11. Car

**A.N.**

**Update at last!**

**I blame too much Dragon age**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Celine Dion**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

It was odd to watch Mello become so patient with this kid. His usual temper dissolved in an instance as Sean barely touched his pancakes, (To be fair I didn't either. I'm scared of Mello's cooking. He once attempted to make chocolate. Wammy had to buy a new kitchen.) one hand clutched tightly on his jeans, the other sometimes fiddling with the waistband, or scratching the newly irritated skin below the denim before catching my eye and stopping immediately.

I put my fork down, guilt springing up in its place. It was hard to keep him calm. I'm not sure exactly what happened. I have a basic outline but it was hard not to frighten him. My fingers twitched slightly as I moved to grab my PSP, deciding it was best to ignore Mello who was conversing with him in his best indoor voice, which was still pretty damn loud, and turn my mind to the realm of Link.

I felt the plate on my lap being removed, only looking up as a hand clipped my head.

"That hurt." I stated, tearing my eyes away from the game long enough to glance at Mello's exasperated face.

"He's scared of you. Thinks you're too quiet. And 'bad things happen when people are quiet'." Mello murmured quietly. "So go sit over there and fucking talk to him before we go out. Which is not going to end well." He added, taking the console from my needy hands and shoving my shoulders. "Go."

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled, flopping off the couch and onto the floor, I fingered my goggles for a moment before pulling them off, letting them snap back into my hair. Scooting over to him, I crossed my legs, shuffling in the uncomfortable position. Sean stared at me blankly, silently lacing and unlacing his fingers. "So…"

Sean's eyes drifted to the floor , skin tightening over his knuckles as he clutched his knees, drawing them to his chest. I had no idea what to say. Simple things like 'had a nice day?' or 'What did you do last week?' were completely out of the question. "Uhh…good weather today…?" I offered weakly. Clearly England _did _have an impact on me.

"Yes." Sean replied immediately, glancing out the window at the faint sunlight to confirm his answer before shifting his eyes back to the floor.

I caught the sigh in my throat before I could let it out. "We need to go shopping to get you proper clothes." I indicated to my jeans which had to be turned up at the bottom to fit his legs and the shirt sleeves which hung well past his hands, shrouding them in the cloth. "…Put yours shoes on and I'll get you a jacket. Don't want to freeze." I murmured, standing up and grabbing my keys and wallet from the table. "Mell, lets go!" I yelled across the room to him, ignoring the middle finger I received.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbing a jacket that I outgrew long ago, but still occasionally wore simply because it was comfy and handed it to Sean who had already laced up both of his shoes quickly. He hurriedly stuffed his arms into the jacket, zipping it up. This time I did let out a sigh, despite having it since I was fifteen it was still to big for him. I didn't grow until I was about seventeen so I was practically a midget at five foot five until then when I got bumped to five eleven. Even so the jacket still clung part way to his thighs. It was hard to believe he was thirteen when he was as tall as a nine year old.

Mello finally finished faffing with his hair and sauntered over to us. Ushering him out the door I led them down to the car, scolding Mello as he put his feet on the dashboard before leaning in the back to slip Sean's seatbelt on. He tugged at it in slight confusion.

"It's just to keep you safe." I told him. I doubt I could tell him 'it's so if another car crashes into us at a million miles an hour it stops you launching through the windshield and ending up smeared across the pavement.' because that would be unfair.

Pushing the seat back, I slipped into the drivers seat, fingers gripping the wheel, relaxing as I heard the familiar creak of the leather interior as I shifted my weight to get comfortable, ignoring my own seatbelt, I eased the key into the ignition slot. Twisting it, a smile broke out on my face as the engine roared to life before quietening to a low rumble. Mello rolled his eyes as I all but caressed the sleek interior of the machine.

"Just drive Matt." He sighed, leaning back into the plush seat. I smirked, putting my foot on the clutch and shifting into gear before pulling out of the parking lot. Sean tensed slightly as the car began to roll down the street, noticing I took extra care not to speed as I would've preferred to had it just been me and Mello.

I absentmindedly drummed my fingers impatiently on the leather encased steering wheel at each red light that cam our way, almost amused at Sean's amazed expression as L.A. hurried past us even faster than it usually would as I happily roared along the roads, slapping Mello's hand away as he tried to change the radio station. "I'm driving, I choose." I reminded him. "You can listen to Celine Dion when we get home." I smirked, ignoring the glare and the mutter of 'you're so going to get it later' with a roll of my eyes as I pulled into the parking lot of the mall, hunting around for a suitable space. Finally finding one in the shade, I ground the car to a halt and cut the engine before stepping out, pulling the seat forwards to Sean could also escape the confines of the metal box. "Just point to what you want." I told him simply.

I could see that the mall was crowded and I knew he could too so it was no surprise when he pressed close to Mello in fear. I had a feeling that this trip would not be as simple as I had once hoped.


	12. Family

**Sorry it took so long**

**Kat**

* * *

><p>-Mello-<p>

Sean alternated between pressing up against me to jumping and lowering his eyes and walking behind us. Eventually I just wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He trembled, unsure as to what it meant.

"Calm down. Just don't want you to get lost. Nothing bad will happen ok?"

He looked at me surprised, but pressed against me. I swear, something about the Jeevas men just got under my skin and made me a big fucking fluffy teddy bear. Oh well. I was going to lead him to the junior guys department, but he stopped, gasped and ran over to a floral knee-length babydoll with a leather belt. He held it up to himself spinning around

"Pretty!"

I couldn't read the expression on Matt's face but he looked….odd. Sighing I looked at him.

"I'll tell you what. I'll buy you some dresses and skirts, but you have to get some boy clothes too. Ok?" About that time some girls walked over talking loudly behind a rack. I assumed they though we couldn't hear them.

"Oh. My. God." She was smacking gum.

"I know right! Who would have thought some guys would be shopping in the girls department."

"They gotta be gay right?"

"Gotta be. Shame, they're hot."

"Short one is sooooo pretty though."

"Ya."

Growling I looked at Matt.

"I have to leave before I shoot someone." Nodding Matt put a hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Come on, Sean. Mello needs chocolate before we need an alibi." Sean cocked his head confused, but allowed himself to be led away from the clothes. Matt, knowing me well, went to the Great American Cookie stand. I didn't care it cost me twenty dollars I got three brownies. Sean discovered snickerdoodles and Icces. Matt just ate the icing off my brownies. Caffeine and chocolate in my system I was sufficiently calmed enough to continue our shopping trip.

After much debate we decided to do clothing last. We went to the bath shop, letting Sean pick his soaps and things. He immediately ran to the "pretty" scents. After much debate he picked a light floral one. Ah well, baby steps. I'm not exactly "normal" myself. We got him necessities, hairbrush, toothbrush, and the like before going to get clothes.

It was a disaster. Plenty of comments were directed at Matt and me, out of habit I slipped my hand in his pocket; but most were about Sean. Luckily the poor boy didn't know the insults directed at him, he just smiled and kept grabbing clothes. We paid and drove home, his eyes wide at the night lights. It had been a long day.

We got home, Matt helped Sean unpack his things into his room. I was about ready to kick someone's ass, so I went to shower trying to calm down.

We were all dressed in sweats and pj's piled on the couch watching a film. I had no idea what it was, something Matt picked from Netflix, but Sean was enthralled, happily eating popcorn. I had a goggle-less gamer laying on top of me so I was happy regardless of the cartoon shit we were watching. Both red-heads fell asleep before the film was over. I laid Matt on our bed before carrying Sean to his. Tucking him in, I yawned before going across the hall and slipping in next to Matt.

I was sound asleep. An ear-shattering scream filled the apartment. Matt and I jumped up running across the hall. Sean was flailing and screaming, crying out in his sleep. I wrapped him in my arms as Matt pet his hair. As he woke the screams lessened to sobs, which slowly turned to hiccups. Matt looked at me and I nodded.

"Sean, want to stay with us? Sometimes company helps keep the nightmares away."

Sean looked like he wanted to run and to accept all at the same time. Finally he nodded. Matt led him across the hall to our room and he settled in between us. Yawning I wrapped my arm around them both. Matt kissed me over the top of Sean's head. Safe and warm, he was already back asleep. Matt gave a weak smile, before following suit. I stayed awake, watching over my family.


	13. Hair

**A.N.**

**Bit short, sorry.**

**Ambyr**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

The wriggling under the sheets was enough to wake anyone in the morning. I sat up, pulling the duvet back. Sean quickly jumped back, tumbling off the edge of the bed with a thump, back hitting the wooden floor.

I hurried to the edge of the bed, looking down at him from the edge. "You okay?"

"Ow…" He murmured, rubbing his head. "Yeah. M'fine."

"What spooked you?" I asked, extending my hand to help him up.

"Kn-Knew I had to thank Master for buying me clothes, but you would be mad if you saw…"

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the early morning fuzziness. "What do you mean-" I turned to see Mello sound asleep with his pants part way down. "Ah." I covered Mello up to save what little dignity he had left. "You don't do that with us okay. You only do it with people that you _want_ to do it to. Not because you think you _have_ to." I told him quietly, fixing his clothes for him. He paused for a moment looking unsure before slowly nodding.

"So not 'cause they tell me too?"

I nodded. "Right." I stood up, hunting around for a clean t-shirt. Pulling it on, I directed him to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

Sean began to nod before shaking his head. "I ate yesterday. It'll last."

I sighed, pulling out a pan. "You're supposed to eat three times a day."

Sean looked at me, a rather shocked expression on his pale face. "Three…times?" He breathed quietly. I knew that at best he had finger foods, sometimes getting a proper meal when he got to the point where his ribs were clearly defined when he wasn't breathing in.

Heating the oil, I cracked some eggs into the pan, letting them fry. Slotting bread into the toaster, I waited for it to cook before turning back to face Sean. "I won't tell Mello what happened okay? It's not fair to either of you. Unless you want to tell him. I won't stop you." Taking the toast out, I flipped the eggs on top before handing it to him. "There. If you don't like it, then you can leave it and I'll make you something else instead."

Sean nodded, cutting into them, looking alarmed as the yolk ran out. He hesitantly put it into his mouth before chewing and swallowing. "S'nice." He told me, fumbling with the cutlery.

"Good." I smiled, watching Mello stumble into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes blearily. I rolled my eyes, sliding him a hot chocolate without a second glance.

"Hn, thanks." He murmured, taking a sip, flipping open his laptop. I rested my head on his shoulder, looking over the file.

"Did you bother to report back to L? Did you tell him what happened? Or did he put us on another obscure report that actually means nothing to him personally?" I scowled.

Mello turned to face me long enough to cuff me across the head. "Do you regret doing it?"

"No."

"Then shut up." He turned back to the computer. "And actually he's just looking for some info on a bank robber. We're already here so it's easier if we do the street work."

"You mean if you do it." I corrected him. "Someone needs to stay here with Sean until we get him to school or a tutor or something."

Mello sighed in defeat. "Yeah okay, that's fine. Just means I'm out tomorrow. Keep him busy, take him to the movies or something."

I raised an eyebrow looking at him. "You think that's a good idea? You saw him when we got back yesterday. His nightmares were worse."

"Fine. Just do something with him. Keep him happy."

"I'm not stupid." I pouted. "Bastard." I hissed under my breath. Mello punched my shoulder lightly, turning back to his laptop. I flashed him a cheeky grin, clearing away Sean's now empty plate. "Want more?" I asked him, nodding when he shook his head. "What do you want to do today?"

Sean paused for a moment, tapping his fingers against his knees. "Can I play with your hair?" He asked quietly. "I would ask Mello but he's working."

I smiled quietly. "Yeah sure. Go get what you want and I'll wait for you." Sean beamed and dashed off into his room. I sat down in front of the couch, arms splaying out on the seats on the settee. Sean ran back in, climbing behind me. I mentally reminded myself to kick Mello's ass if he dared to say anything when this was over and done with. After all, I wear the pants in this relationship, no matter how much he denies it.


	14. Phone Number

**Ok yeah so...been awhile sorry. Just be glad I'm procrastinating on homework.  
><strong>

**Kat**

* * *

><p>-Mello-<p>

A couple of month or so had passed and Sean had progressed leaps and bounds. He wasn't as skittish around people and actually would ask to go places, we got him to finally wear jeans on a regular basis (even if he wore girl jeans and shirts), he could read simple sentences (he was super bright, but he was Matt's brother so that wasn't much of a surprise), and best of all, he was finally sleeping alone. With his door shut. Now, you might be thinking "what's the big deal?" Well the big deal is Matt and I didn't get our "alone" time, and we tended to have a lot of it. We got detention more than once because we skipped class because we were too…busy. And a horny Mello is an irritable Mello and that isn't good for anyone. But now I'm sitting at the table drinking my coffee, tired but content. Matt had some energy drink and Sean babbled on about some T.V. show as he dug into his Lucky Charms. His disappointment of being out of Fruit Loops was completely gone it appears.

"Matt…can we go to the library? I finished my books…"

He was still hesitant to ask for something. I think he was still afraid we would turn on him on some level.

Matt ruffled his hair. "Sure. I needed to pick something up anyways." I kissed Matt and squeezed Sean's shoulder.

"And I'll go send those reports to L. Yes Matt, yours too you lazy ass."

Matt just shrugged with a mischievous glint in his eyes, goggles not yet taken from around his neck; "Why should I when you'll do it for me. Plus, I always *thank* you for it later."

Sean cocked his head, hearing the inflection, but not catching the innuendo behind it. I rolled my eyes kissing him again.

"Just go before you get in trouble."

"Going to *punish* me? Jeeze Mell, I might not leave if you keep sweet talking me like this."

Sean sat his juice cup down. "I'm confused."

"Good. Your brother is being a perv." His eyes went wide and his mouth made an "O".

"You mean he *likes* being punished?" Sean looked horrified. Matt answered before I could.

"Not like you were. I like when Mello pulls out his stockings and the paddle. So sexy in a power suit Mells."

"Matt?" He was grinning like an idiot. Oh wait, genius IQ aside his is one.

"Yes my love?"

"Shut the **fuck** up."

"Yes dear." I threw Sean's spoon at him.

Fucker laughed.

When they came back Matt was still laughing and Sean still looked confused.

"Mello, what is this?" He showed me a slip of paper with a name and number on it.

"….Someone gave you their phone number." Wow.

"What does that mean? Matt just laughed and wouldn't tell me."

I had to think a moment. How do you explain hitting on someone to someone like him?

"….It means they want to get to know you better, they thought you looked nice."

"…like a friend? Never had a friend before…." I absent mindedly played with his ponytail, Matt can attest to the fact I have a thing for hair.

"Maybe at first, but they would like to get to know you better so you could be like Matt and me."

He gapped. "I-I don't….."

"You don't have to do anything Sean. We can throw it in the garbage."

"She was nice though…"

Matt decided to put his two cents in. "You can always call her, be just friends."

Still shaking he shyly reached for the phone, dialing; a brief awkward conversation later he looked up at us. "She said to meet at the skate rink tomorrow at three?"

Matt laughed. "Looks like you got a girlfriend." He just gapped again.

The next day after his "date" he walked in red.

"Well?"

Matt laughed. "She kissed him and now he's too embarrassed to say anything."

Sean seemed to like her as they met again, eventually becoming more socialized as she invited friends on group dates. He was upset when school started as they couldn't see each other much anymore but he worked hard, and was bright and Matt and I got him up from nothing to about a third grade level in the time we had him.

Matt and I *thought* we were alone, so we were making out on the couch when we heard a timid "Matt? Mello?" I sulked as Matt pulled away, but sat up pulling him in my lap instead.

"What do you need Sean?"

I ignored the conversation; Matt's neck was much more interesting.

"Mello, stop. Trying to talk."

"And doing a great job." An elbow to the ribs made me stop the kisses I was trailing down his neck and jaw. I sulked, but paid attention.

Sean giggled at my expression, before remembering his question.

"Can I go to school with Kelly now?"

Sean + School = bad idea. Large groups of people, loud noises… Hell, I still scared him sometimes because of my volume.

Mat seemed to be considering it. "I'll call the school and see what we can do yeah?"

"Yeah!" Skipping off he went to his room to go finish his book. Alone at last.

Not wanting to risk being caught again, I drug him to our room.

"So, Mattie, I have a surprise for you." I kissed down his neck delighting in the moans, "you go get comfortable on the bed. I'll be right back." He whimpered as I pulled away walking into our closet, but did as I asked. When I returned he was sprawled, naked across the bed.

"Poor, Mattie, left all alone." He looked up, eyes wide at what I was wearing, and at what I wasn't. "Like it?" He nodded slowly, eyes still wide at the cat "outfit" I had on. It was more of tail, ears and a collar with a bell than anything.

"Th-the tail? How?" I turned so he could see.

"On a plug baby." I loved the groan I received. For all the ways and places we have fucked, we never really brought kinks into it. Well he has called me "Kitty" or "Kitten" for one year to many, the temptation was too great. He wants a kitty, he'll get a kitty. I crawled on top of him lapping at a nipple that had been pierced. A breathy moan was my response.

"Does Master not want to play with his kitty?" He stopped kissing my neck.

"You're going to let me top again?"

I bit his ear. "Kitty will be a switch for Master."

"Dress up and letting me top..is it my birthday?"

I rolled us over. "No, just really horny."

He kissed his way down my chest. "Good enough for me."

This is going to be a good night.

I gasped as a finger joined the tail. Oh yes, this will be a very good night.


	15. Tutor

**A.N.**

**We're still updating. Promise. We're also going to start yet another multichapter soon, so stick around for that :)**

**Ambyr.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I woke the next day to a thoroughly passed out Mello, face shoved into the pillow with his hair splayed around him. I seriously doubt he would be walking today. I smirked as I climbed out of bed. As much as Mello insisted that he had to be on top he never complained when he was on bottom.

Stepping into the shower I quickly rinsed away the evidence of the night before and hurried to get changed. There had been one too many times when Sean had walked in when he was up before one of us. Luckily we had the blanket up, but Mello wasn't exactly covered now. Shoving on a shirt, I walked out of the room, smiling as the sleepy headed Sean stumbled out of the room rubbing his eyes. "You know you can sleep for longer." I told him. "You don't need to get up at the crack of dawn every day. We don't mind."

"This is when I always get up." He told me, smothering a yawn on the back of his hand.

"Okay okay." I poured myself a cup of coffee before handing him some juice. "We need to work today. We're already behind and Mello's worried about pissing off L."

"Did…Did you phone the school?" Sean asked quietly.

"Yeah. They said that we need to work with you some more. Get you doing more complex maths, stuff like that before we have you do some tests to get you in." I told him, drinking slowly. "If it would help we can probably get you a tutor. That way you can work and so can we."

"You mean like a stranger?" Sean asked quietly, biting his bottom lip in apprehension.

I pet his hair gently. "You'll be fine. You met Kelly's friends didn't you and you didn't know who they were."

Sean paused, brushing a lock of hair from his face. "Yeah…but she was with me…"

"Well me and Mello will be here. Either in the same room or the adjacent one. Nothing will happen. And if they do try…well…you still have yet to see Mello angry." I murmured, kissing his temple lightly and ruffling his hair.

"Did you go to school Matt?" Sean asked, leaning over and picking up an untoasted bagel, ripping it into small bits with his fingers before quietly consuming them one tiny piece at a time.

"Kinda. The place where I lived was also my school. That's how I know Mello, I used to share a room with him. But I didn't go to classes much. I didn't like paying attention…or writing…or listening…or homework." I grinned. "I somehow did okay though and I moved back here to meet up with Mello when I got older."

"But not old enough right? You said older…"

I bit my lip. Damn this kid was quick. "Yeah. I was seventeen. Bit young but we did okay. Pretty tight money for the first few years. Sometime it was a choice between heat, water or electric. We didn't always make the right choices. But we're okay now."

"Did you used to live with…"

"Doesn't matter Sean. Past is the past okay?" I watched him nod mutely, unanswered questions hanging in the air. "Look, I'll give you my card and you can go buy yourself some books or something." I told him, draining the last of the coffee from my cup. "The shop's just around the block. Think you can go on your own or do you want one of us to come as well?"

"I can do it." Sean told me with determination. I smiled, handing over my card and telling him the PIN number.

"Go when ever you want, just let us know. Don't want you getting lost." I murmured, ruffling his hair once more before moving to the couch, grabbing my laptop on the way.

Mello joined me shortly afterwards, draping himself over the arm chair, chocolate bar between his teeth, watching me as I worked. "You could work too asshole. You're the one who's making me stay home to do this." I reminded him.

"It's much more fun watching you work."

I rolled my eyes, saving the document and tilting the screen forwards. "You do know that the game I've been waiting for over a year to come out comes out today. And I'm stuck here writing some report for the panda?" I asked.

"Don't call him that." Mello quipped around the chocolate. "You need to work, I've done my bit. Besides, where's Sean?"

"Went to get books." I mumbled with a slight scowl. Damn him for being a condescending bastard.

"We should buy him a library…" Mello grinned, wiping some of the melted treat off his face.

"Someone's in a good mood." I noted, mildly surprised.

Mello moved across the couch, leaning on the lower half of my body. "Well I had fun last night." He grinned, kissing me teasingly before moving to sit back on his heels. "Though you don't decide when I do that for you. Tonight I'm going to play with you." He smirked, running a fingertip underneath my shirt. "Fair?"

"Y-Yeah." I stammered, watching as he pulled away, taking the laptop from me.

"Now be a good boy and shut up. Mello's working."


	16. Tears

**Here ya go. Be so glad my quiz isn't until next week. Boondock Saints and Matt and Mello. All in all not a bad three hour break between classes...Now to get to work on Tattered White Dress...  
><strong>

**Kat**

* * *

><p>-Mello-<p>

I had only been working for about thirty minutes when a streak of red tackled me, sobbing hysterically. Since Matt was playing his games it had to be Sean.

"Sean? What's wrong?" I pet his hair as he sobbed.

"S-she was making fun of me!"

"Who was?" By now he had climbed into my lap, sobbing into my shoulder clutching my shirt. Matt had joined us rubbing his back.

"K-Kelly" He sniffled "S-she was in the c-coffee shop p-part of the book store, she n-never saw m-me, but I h-heard her and her f-friends…sh-she said I was like a p-pet. A-a cute p-puppy. Sh-she had an "a-actual" b-boyfriend too…"

My blood was boiling. How could someone use a boy as sweet as him is beyond me. After all he went though he still was sweet and loving. That spoke volumes of his character and personality. Matt's green eyes, usually warm and mischievous, turned cold and hard; I imagine mine looked like ice.

"Sean." Matt's voice was monotone, "I don't think you should see Kelly anymore."

He nodded hiccupping.

"Let's go to the bakery on the corner. I need a break anyway." Matt tossed me a look that said "liar", but Sean looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on. We can go get some cupcakes." He jumped up, before pausing.

"C-can I wear a skirt?" He was upset…he needed something familiar…

"Yeah, go change." Beaming he skipped to his room to go change. Matt grabbed his wallet.

"I'll be back." I had a feeling Kelly would be getting a lecture she would never forget.

I took Sean to the little place on the corner. He couldn't decide, so we returned home an hour later with two dozen cupcakes in different flavours. Matt was calmly playing a video game.

"I found you a tutor, Sean."

He froze, icing on his nose. "I-I'm not sure…"

"We'll be here Sean." He looked at Matt before me.

I shrugged playing with his ponytail. "It's up to you."

"O-ok."

A week later there was a knock on our door, promptly at nine. We tried to get Sean to wear pants, but poor boy was so nervous we finally caved and let him wear his skirt.

I answered the door and on the other side was a boy about seventeen. He was fairly tall, at least a foot more than Sean's five foot frame. Dark hair, amber eyes, all in all pretty attractive. He smiled politely.

"I'm Dan, I was hired to be Sean's tutor?"

"Of course. Come on in." I led him to the kitchen where Sean was eating breakfast at the table."

"Hi, I'm Dan."

Sean blushed.

"H-hi, I'm Sean."

He smiled warmly. "Let's see what you know."

Matt and I smiled at each other going to the living room to work.

After that we were able to get Sean to wear pants. He learned in leaps and bounds. We got him up to a third grade level in six months. Dan got him up to a eighth grade level in three. We didn't know who to be more impressed with. Sean's intelligence, or Dan's excellent teaching. I'm not quite sure when the change took place, but one day Sean asked for makeup, (not much, just eyeliner and a neutral shimmer eyes shadow) and started arguing (I know!) to be able to wear a skirt.

One night after Dan left Matt pulled Sean aside.

"Sean, do you like Dan?"

"Huh?"

"Just I noticed you're getting all dressed up for him."

Sean blushed cutely. (I know I know, but don't give me shit about it. The most badass Don in the world would say he's adorable!)

"A-am not!"

I chuckled lightly tugging his hair. "It's ok if you like him. We're not exactly against same-sex relationships."

Matt rolled his eyes laughing.

"So do you like him?" He just looked at me dumbfounded.

"I-I don't know."

"Could you see yourself with him like I'm with Mello?"

Sean blushed covering his blushing cheeks.

"We'll take that as a yes."

"What if he doesn't like me?" he looked down speaking in a small voice.

"How could he not? You're my brother."

We started to watch their interactions more, and unless I was mistaken (which I doubt) Dan was definitely flirting. I felt so relieved. Sean didn't deserve heartbreak a second time. We were lucky.

We finally started leaving the house while Dan was here.

One day I was sick, the flu, I was miserable. Matt had some legwork to do for L. So I was in bed, asleep; finally. Matt was gone. Sean was dozing on the couch waiting for Dan. He had called saying he would be an hour late. We left our door open for him.

I had been asleep maybe thirty minutes when I heard Sean scream. Sick or not I was going to see what was wrong. I grabbed my gun and headed to the living room, peaking around the corner of the hall. Sean was sobbing into Dan's chest, Dan petting his hair. I couldn't hear what he said, but could here murmuring softly in Sean's ear. I did hear,

"Shh, Don't cry Sean. Don't cry love." I thought it was just the fever, but then Dan leaned down kissing Sean softly. Sean was surprised, but then covered his lips with his fingers, blushing pink.

"Better?"

Nodding he curled into Dan's chest. Smiling I went back to bed.

….If I can make it that far.


	17. Flu

**A.N.**

**Well this took a while.**

**I also feel the need to explain this after we had some comments: Neither me or Kat are against cross dressing/transgender people. You can wear whatever the hell you like. If you want to be a man or a woman go ahead. It's your business. The reasoning behind Matt and Mello's preference of Sean wearing pants is due to the fact that it establishes a mental connection to the abuse he suffered as he was made to wear women's clothing at the time. This makes him vulnerable and easily manipulated when wearing this because that would be his mind set at the time. However, if he was transgendered or a drag queen or whatever that is an entirely different matter.**

**And end rant.**

**Sorry for going on.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Death Note**

**Review?**

**Ambyr**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Mello was in state of dozing when I came home, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead from the fever but he continued to claw the duvet up around him trying to stop the infernal shivering that ran through his body. I rolled my eyes slightly, trust Mello to ride through the rain on his bike then not have the common sense to get into something warm and dry once inside. Instead he traipsed around hunting for chocolate and then complained an hour later that he felt ill.

I poured some Calpol into the medicine spoon and forced him awake long enough to drink it since he hated the taste of regular cough syrup and refused to drink it.

"Matt…need to tell you something." He murmured, trying to roll away from my body heat and press closer all at the same time.

"You're delirious." I told him, pressing a cool damp towel to his forehead. "Just lay back and rest."

"No Matt, Dan kissed Sean." He mumbled into my thigh.

"Very delirious." I grinned, rubbing his back gently, trying ease some of the aches in his back. Mello whined slightly, pulling away from me, hand reaching for the glass of water on the side, clumsily drinking some of it, though missing his mouth the majority of the time, most of water dripping to the floor instead.

"No, really, I saw it!" He whined in protest, cut off at the last moment by a sneeze. Mello let out a groan of frustration and flopped back into the pillow. "When I find out who invented the flu I'll kill them." He huffed.

"You do that." I told him, brushing the sweaty bangs from his face. Not that he heard anything I said, he was already dead to the world. I removed the towel from his forehead, tucking him into bed before moving to the front room where Sean was curled quietly on the chair with a book on his lap, carefully sounding out the larger words quietly. "Good day?" I asked him, smiling at the nod that I got. "WHat did Dan teach you today?"

Sean flushed slightly, fumbling with the book. "Well…uh…We went over some algebra and some easy Shakespeare…" I nodded, pulling a cigarette from my pocket. "Is Mello okay?"

"…Getting there. His fever's peaked so it should start dropping soon. He's a bit delirious though, been telling that Dan kissed you…"

Sean immediately turned the colour of his hair "W-What? When did he hear that?"

I grinned. "He said he saw it, is it true?"

"…Would you fire him if I said yes?" Sean asked quietly.

"Of course not. We both know you like him. We don't mind as long as you work and we're not paying to have you both mess around okay?" I replied.

Sean broke out into a grin. "Yeah. I'll work double…no triple hard." He insisted, head dipping back into the book with new found enthusiasm.

I smiled. "Don't overwork yourself though. That's not good for you. Take as long as you need." I told him. "Mello used to overwork himself and he would get sick. A lot. Then carry on working." I sighed, still tempted to scold him for not going to bed when I did, staying up until five AM most nights just to best Near.

"I won't." Sean said, finger tracing along the line of the book he was reading to keep his place. He read for a few minutes before showing the book to me. "What's that word Matt?" He asked, indicating to a particularly long one.

"Obsequious. It means like flattery or fawning over someone." I told him, watching as he nodded and read the sentence back , forcing it to make sense. His brow furrowed for a second before it finally clicked into place.

"Ohh…" He murmured, turning the page.

"Are you trying to impress him?" I asked innocently, smirking as he blushed harder. "I'll take that as a yes. But you know he already likes you." I noted. "But I won't stop you reading it if that's what you want."

"Thanks." Sean muttered, tucking a pillow on his lap, resting the heavy book on top.

"I'll be with Mello if you want me. I don't think he can so much as get out of bed at the minute." I grinned, walking back to the room. When Mello talked when he was ill, it was something I never wanted to miss.


	18. Halloween

**So, yeah... It's mostly filler and fluff, but Sean kept poking me going "But I want to trick-or-treat! Dan said he would take me! I have a costume and everything!" And lets face it, he is too adorable to say no to. So you get a nice fluffy Halloween chapter. Enjoy mischief night! :[  
><strong>

**Kat**

* * *

><p>Mello<p>

It had taken a week or so, but I was finally better. Matt was out getting some game thus leaving me with Sean. I smiled as I watched him happily answer the cell, talking to Dan. It was adorable really. I also found it amusing he had the same, albeit more exaggerated, facial expressions as Matt did. I washed dishes as he chattered away. Finally hanging up he walked over to me.

"Mello, Dan invited me to a Halloween party?"

I winced at the party. I knew he would go, regardless of his distain of crowds.

"It's a party where everyone dresses up. There will probably be some "scary" stuff out, and "gross" food like "eyeball" grapes and stuff. They tend to be lots of fun, but it will be crowded."

"Dan told me. He said we could leave and go Trick-or-Treating if I didn't like it."

That sounded like a much better option for Sean. "Ok, I don't mind and I know Matt won't either. Better go get you a costume."

Sean beamed.

He held tightly to my arm pressing close flinching as we entered Spirit, the local Halloween store. I hate they're only seasonal, they have some cool stuff.

"I don't like it in here Mello."

"We'll be passed the creepy stuff in a second."

Sean just nodded pressing his face in my arm letting me lead him. I finally wove through the maze of costumes to the women's side. "You can open your eyes now."

He hesitantly did so, but gasped and ran strait to, how could I guess, a faerie costume. But I can't say I was that surprised, it was the only non-skank one. Comprised of an one-shouldered dress of tiered translucent, sparkly blue fabric that hit the knee and white, pink and silver wings. Since it was cold we found some white sparkling tights, and some white ballet slippers for him to wear. I bought plenty of body and hair glitter. We'll get actual makeup from the drugstore instead of this costume stuff.

Beaming he clutched the bags as we walked into the apartment.

"Where did you guys go?" I kissed Matt, pleased he paused his game. Good boy.

"Sean got invited to a party with Dan, he needed a costume." It took a second to click that I was talking of Halloween but when it did Matt nodded.

"Need to get candy for the house too. Lots of kids in this building."

I plopped in his lap kissing his cheek whispering in his ear. "But Mattie, Sean wasn't the only one who got a costume. Thought we would have our own party here." He shivered, tightening the grip on my hips.

"O-oh? And what might this costume be?"

Smirking I stood. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see won't you."

"Mellooooo." He whined, walking behind me nuzzling into my neck. "But that's not fair teasing me like that! It's a week 'til Halloween….I bet it's really slutty and sexy too…." Content Matt was torturing himself with "What the fuck did Mello pick?" I moved on to do my assignment from L.

The week actually passed fairly quickly. Before I knew it Sean was bouncing up and down pictures of makeup and hairstyles in my face.

"Can you do it Mello?"

"Let's find out."

An hour or two later we had him ready. "Whimsical" hair and makeup and all, kid was so sparkly he could be used as a disco ball. …Ok so that's hyperbole, it was really rather subtle. He looked good.

Dan picked him up promptly, the sun was just setting and the party started at dark. Ah Halloween. Only then would "sunset" be considered an appropriate time on an invite. Dan apparently thought we did well on the costume as he kissed the back of Sean's hand.

"Ready to go, beautiful?" Sean blushed, but nodded eagerly.

"Go have fun."

Matt pressed into my back. "Take your time guys. Have fun. Just be back by four ok? Call if you think you'll be later. ….or earlier for that matter."

Sean blushed and Dan cleared his throat awkwardly "Y-yeah. Will do."

And with that our faerie and his prince charming walked to their car to go to their party.

As soon as the door was shut I was pressed against the wall. "So, what is this costume you've been driving me crazy with?"

"I actually bought more than one, but only one for Halloween, the others will work year-round." His brows shot up at that.

"Truly?"

I just stood going to change, refusing to answer.

When I walked out of our bathroom Matt was laid back on the bed, eyes closed. Good makes this easier then. I creeped silently across the room before crawling over him lightly biting his neck, enjoying his gasp at the feeling of my elongated incisors. Oh yes was going to enjoy this.

When I woke the next morning Matt and I were both smeared with chocolate, marshmallow fluff, cherry juice and every other sweet thing we could find. I was sticky and not looking forward to laundry, but it was worth it.

Once we were finally clean we walked to the living room finding Sean and Dan asleep on the floor in a pile of candy, with "The Nightmare Before Christmas" playing softly in the background. I laughed softly as Matt snapped a picture.

I would say his first Halloween was a success.


	19. Weight

**A.N**

**Sorry this took so long and ended up being so short :/**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Review please?**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I watched as Sean scrutinised himself in the mirror. He was convinced that after he scarfed down all his sweets in one go that he had gotten fat. Despite weighing himself to find out that he did indeed put on one _whole _pound, he continued to pinch at his hips and his stomach, searching for any fat that he could hold between his fingers, ignoring me when I continually told him that he was underweight and it was good that he put on weight, though I wasn't pleased at the way he did it. I would rather him eat properly then stuff his face with junk, but whatever, the weight would probably fall off in a few days anyway, that kid never stopped moving.

Sean frowned at his reflection before pulling his shirt back on. "You'll still love me if I get fat, won't you Matt?" He asked, watching me through the mirror.

"You're not fat Sean. And I don't care what you look like. As long as you're healthy and happy I don't give a damn." I told him. Sean opened his mouth to talk, but I quickly cut him off. "And Dan doesn't care either. He thinks you're adorable."

Sean nodded, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Maybe next time I'll space the sweets out…" He murmured.

"It was your first Hallowe'en, gorge yourself all you want. Just brush your teeth well afterwards." I grinned. "Trust me, you've got nothing on Mello. The last Hallowe'en we went trick or treating he stole all the chocolate off everyone in the orphanage and the stuff Roger was saving to give out and built a fort out of it in our room. He called it 'Cadbury castle'. It was there for a week until he licked holes in the walls and it collapsed." I smirked.

Sean cracked a grin, before walking out of the room and over to Mello. I heard an exchange of words, though I couldn't distinguish what was being said, I did however hear the loud "Matt!" That Mello snapped. I dove into the bath tub, pulling the shower curtain across in a bid to become invisible. I heard Mello's heavy footsteps pad across the linoleum floor. I held my breath as the walking stopped, jumping out of my skin as a cold gush of water hit my back. "Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed, quickly leaping out of the tub. Bastard turned on the shower.

I laid dripping at Mello's feet, shivering. Standing up, I met Mello's cocky smirk. "You can be such an asshat you know." I grumbled, stripping off my shirt, wringing it into the bath.

I felt his fingers slide along my stomach, lips already turned in a triumphant grin at my ear. "Not like you really minded now is it?" He laughed, slapping a firm hand to my backside. "Next time don't embarrass me in front of the young one and I won't embarrass you. Got it?"

"Mello?"

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You're an ass." I said, lightly elbowing him in the gut.

"Why else would you love me?" He grinned, walking out of the bathroom, leaving me to strip out of my wet jeans and shiver my ass off thankyouverymuch.

After changing into some comfortable sweats and throwing Mello a death glare to the best of my ability, I sat besides Sean, absentmindedly playing with his hair for a moment. "Why suddenly so self conscious about your weight?" I asked him, keeping my voice low so Mello couldn't listen in. A small blush crept across Sean's cheeks as he played with his fingers, refusing to look at me. "Oooooh, want to keep your figure in check…" I grinned.

Sean glared at me. "Shut up." He mumbled back. "Want to look good at least."

"Please, I didn't say anything." I retorted.

Sean huffed, standing up and storming out of the room. "Wear a condom." I yelled after him, growing more amused when he stuck his hand back around the door and flipped me off. Yes, he really had come far.


	20. Birthday

**Happy Birthday Mello!**

**Just some fluffy filler to celebrate our favorite blond's birthday.  
><strong>

**Kat**

* * *

><p>-Mello-<p>

November passed with little ado. Got a little of Christmas shopping done, but other than that no other change from our normal routine.

However on the first of December we had a Christmas party of sorts. Dan, Sean, Matt and I put on some Christmas music and decorated the apartment. Sean was flouncing around in a red dress and Santa hat singing along loudly, Dan dutifully wearing the elf one.

Matt got a picture.

Sean also insisted on a popcorn string for the tree so we put on a cheesy Christmas movie and got to stringing. More ended up being eaten or thrown, but we finally got one long enough for our small tree. Sean got glitter all over him fixing the star on the tree. The apartment done and dinner eaten Matt and I piled in "his" chair while Sean and Dan cuddled on the couch. We watched "Santa Clause is Coming to Town", earning me some good-natured mocking when I sang along with the Snow Miser. It was ok though, it was a fun evening.

A week or so later I woke to hushed whispering. What was going on? Walking to the kitchen I found the two Jeevas men covered in flour while Dan laughed.

"Told you, you two were doing it wrong."

They jumped as I spoke. "Doing what wrong."

"You're not supposed to be up yet baby!"

I eyed Matt warily, "What are you doing?"

"Erm, happy birthday?"

Sean chimed in "Trying to make you a cake!"

"It's my birthday?"

"You forgot? Damn Mells, third time you have in as many years."

"So I'm another year older. Big deal."

About that time Sean bounced in beaming holding a box. "We got you a present!"

Embarrassed I opened the box as Sean's prompting. Oh wow. Leather, nice leather, the super expensive jacket I've been eyeing for months but never bought because it wasn't in our budget.

"Matt! We don't have the money for this…"

"Miheal. Shut up and finish opening your present." I clenched my jaw and did so.

More leather, but stiff, hardened riding leathers and a helmet, and in the corner a small box.

No way. Hand shaking I opened it, keys.

"Matt…."

He gave a huge grin. "Parked next to baby."

I hugged him tightly as he laughed. "It is Christmas too, I just couldn't wait to give it to you."

I hugged Sean too.

Matt however got a special thank you that night.

The next day however Sean approached me blushing.

"Um, Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take me…shopping?"

I noticed the pause but was unsure as to what he meant.

"Yeah, no problem, what do you need?"

Cue heavy blush. "S-stuff…"

Then it clicked. "Oooh. You need "stuff" for you and Dan."

He looked horrified at my grin. "Please don't tell Matt!"

"He needs to know Sean. Are you two…"

I was cut off "No! N-no. Not yet anyway."

"Tell Matt and I'll take you."

"Fair enough."

Thirty minutes later I was standing inside Victoria's Secret as Sean was blushing but letting the sales girl help him.

…I bought some stuff as well.

That done, well I thought he was going to die as we pulled up at the sex shop. Rolling my eyes I had mercy and did that for him.

…And that way he didn't see what I bought for myself and Matt.


	21. College

**A.N**

**Been a while huh?**

**So we both kinda blanked Sean's age when the last chapter was written. Yeah so it makes no sense. How about we ignore that, he's seventeen haha. Ahh continuity is hard.**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

"It's too hard!" I could hear the annoyance in Sean's voice as Dan directed him back to the book, telling him to sound the word out. "Per…per…" Sean scowled and I heard a heavy thud as the book flew out the room and smacked Mello square in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Mello grumbled, rubbing his head. "No need to throw things Sean."

"It's too hard!" He protested again, resting his head on the table. "So I'll be stupid and work in KFC for the rest of my life. It's not so bad. I'll get free chicken."

Mello picked the book back up and walked back into the small room that he used as his office, flicking through the book until he found the page that Sean had previously been on. "You are not going to work in fast food joints forever. To help pay for college or as a part time job then yeah fine. And yes you are going to college. But we're not paying for it all."

Sean scowled at the page. "You can afford it though." He pointed out. He was right, it wasn't like we were short of money by a long shot and college tuition was seemed like pittance to us, but that wasn't the point.

"And then how will you learn the value of money?" I pointed out, sliding into the small room behind Mello, ruffling Sean's hair.

Sean batted my hand away, smoothing his hair back down quickly. "I'm not a kid!" He grumbled.

"I know. I also know that if you want to go to college with other people your age then you've got to work hard now. I don't mind you going when you're older, this'll be good for you if you go now."

Sean paused for a moment, I could see the cogs in his head turning as he leaned against Dan's shoulder in a moment of self pity. "I hate you sometimes." He muttered.

I laughed. "I know. Hate you too." I grinned. "Now what word's troubling you?" I knelt next to him, putting my arms on the desk as Sean pointed to it. "You know that one. You've read it with me before." I reminded him.

"It just looks weird."

"It's a big one." I brushed his hair from his face. "Just takes a breath and try again."

"Per…perp…lexed…perplexed?" He looked at me quizzically until I smiled and nodded. A look of relief washed over his face as he broke out into a toothy grin. "That wasn't too hard was it?"

"It was…it's long. Just scary, ya'know?"

I nodded, stroking his hair. "You just need to stop panicking if you struggle. We'll still love you if you get it wrong."

Sean nodded slowly, snuggling into Dan's arm. "Can I finish for today?" He asked.

I glanced at the clock. He'd only done two and a half hours today. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "Fine. But tomorrow you're doing the extra hour you didn't do today."

Sean pouted, widening his eyes. I cuffed his head. "That won't work on me. I invented that look. How do you think I talked Mello into staying home today?"

Mello rolled his eyes. "Only for now. I'm working on a law to get that look abolished for good." He grinned.

"It won't pass. I'll use the look on congress." I smirked, kissing him quickly. Mello shoved me, none too gently back into the door.

"Asshole." He grumbled.

"You love it."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Now shut up. I need to work. At home. Because someone wouldn't let me go into the base."

"I only didn't let you go in because that what L asked me to do. Something about a suspect and top secret. I think L hired a prostitute to…take care of his needs." Mello covered his ears and ran past me, shrieking about how 'his innocence has now been stolen'. He looked less than impressed when I told him I stole his innocence years ago. Mello stalked into our bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him, grumbling the whole while about his asshat of a boyfriend.

Family life is so much fun sometimes.


	22. Master

**Hi, all. Yeah, we're not dead. Sorry bout that. -scratches head- So this is super short, but those of you who complained/ commented about plot...-drum roll- I present to you the next chapter of Doll House.**

**Kat**

-Mello-

Only Matt would piss me off then ask for sex.

…and only he could talk me into it. That aside, I kissed his shoulder, smiling as he made a happy noise in his sleep. It was grocery day, and usually he helped me. After last night though, he deserves a lay about day. I imagine he's a bit sore, but he loved every second of it. Shaking my head I stood and went to shower and dress.

The water must have woken him, because he was half awake when I walked out.

"Mmm, hey…"

"Matt, go back to sleep." I leaned over to give him a kiss. "You hate grocery shopping anyway. Enjoy the fact I'm letting you off the hook, and yes I'll get you some of that garbage you call food."

He yawned burying his face in the pillow. "Just don't know what good is."

Spanking him playfully, I ignored the surprised yelp as I walked off. "I'll show you good when you can actually walk."

I smiled grabbing my keys, enjoying the sound of his husky laugh.

I took my time doing the domestic errands we needed done; as I started late it was evening before I got home. Arms full of bags I managed to get the door open walking to the kitchen.

"Anyone care to help?" I was met with silence.

Our house was never quiet. There was always something going on. Disturbed, I placed the bags on the counter looking around, nothing seemed amiss. At least not until the bed rooms, ours looked like a war zone, and there appeared to be blood on the floor in Sean's. Knowing it probably would do no good I pulled out my phone calling Sean's then Matt's when I received no answer.

Relief washed over me when the call connected; only to turn into dread, heavy and leaden in my stomach.

"So you're the one I have to thank for keeping the dog trained." A rough mocking voice answered.

"W-what are you talking about?"

I could hear the vicious grin. "I was going through my son's contacts," trembling I sat, feeling ill. "And you're name is Master, relationship: love of my life. He's been able to put up with anything we've thrown at him so far, so obviously you've kept him well trained if on a long leash. He'll fetch a good sum."

There was a click, then the dial tone. I darted to the toilet, sick. Tears stinging my eyes, I wiped my mouth doing all I could think of. I called L.


	23. Owner

**A.N.**

**Well this didn't go the way I wanted. Ah well :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I woke, feeling like I had been smacked with a baseball bat. I reached up to rub my head, pulling away as I felt something sticky in my hair. I squinted in the dark light to make out what it was, realising all too quickly that it was blood. I grunted as I moved to my knees on the concrete floor, spreading my hand out in front of me to feel my way around. I jumped as my hand met a warm figure, quickly pulling back. "S-Sorry."

"M-Matt?" The voice said, cracking. It was clear he'd been crying for quite a while.

"Sean?" I asked back, confused.

Sean suddenly launched himself at me, hugging me tightly. I clutched him back, stroking his hair slowly. "What is this? What's going on?" He asked, hysterics peaking in his voice.

"Just calm down, we'll be okay." I told him, more to soothe my own nerves than anything. "Mello will find us. This is what he does. Until then Sean, I want you to go along with anything they say, no matter what it is. It'll keep you alive and they won't hurt you." I murmured, rubbing his back gently. I held him closer as a door at the top of a set of stairs clicked open, a surge of blinding light flitting down into the dark room.

"The little one." The man grunted, pointing a fat finger at Sean, who immediately curled into me even more.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'll go." I said up the stairs, the man's upper lip curled.

"I said the little one."

I took a deep breath, nausea washing over me as I pulled away from him, pouting. "Please Sir, I need it so bad, please use me." I groaned, in a tone I strictly reserved for Mello. My stomach knotted tightly as he paused for a moment, running his eyes over me.

"Fine, take the cock hungry slut upstairs." He told the person next to him.

I watched as someone walked down the stairs, grabbing my hair tightly and pulling me along with him as I struggled to scramble to my feet. The door shut on Sean with a heavy thud as I was shoved to the floor. I bit my lip in pain as my knees smacked painfully against the tiled floor. "Now strip." I hesitantly pulled my shirt off over my head, staring at the floor, wishing it would open into a giant hole and swallow me up as my hands met my sweats, fingers curling into the waistband, sliding them off leaving me just in my boxers. I heard a sharp crack then a searing pain along my ,shoulder. "Hurry up!" Holding back the gasp of pain, I took off my last remaining piece of clothing, my face burning with shame.

Their eyes bore into my skin as I sat there before a hand twisted in my hair, the other fumbling with his pants, which were soon around his thighs and my face shoved into his length. I gagged at the thought as his grip on my hair tightened. "C'mon Mail, suck." My blood ran cold at the sound of my name, completely freezing up into place. It was impossible for this…stranger to know that. "And if I feel teeth I'll pull them out on by one."

I shut my eyes tight before letting my mouth fall open.

It only took a week or so before I was barely thinking about what I was doing anymore. I could only replace Sean for so long before they got bored of me and left me in the dark instead. I could hear him screaming through the door and I covered my ears to block out the gut wrenching noise, fighting back the tears that welled in my eyes.

I gripped my knees tightly, ignoring the searing pain in my backside, leaning back against the wall. Maybe Mello wouldn't be able to find us. Maybe he was trying. Or maybe he didn't care anymore. I shook my head, banishing the thoughts from my head. Of course he cared, I know he did. He always did.

Well, I hoped. For the love of God I hoped.


	24. Ice

**Ok, I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes I didn't catch or if the flow is off or what not. This was written on nervous energy...Friend was robbed at work tonight...now I'm scared to go in Monday. I know GameStop has a high rate, but damn...never happened to us you know? He's alright but I'm still jittery...(ah gotta love anonymity on the interwebs)  
><strong>

**Kat**

-Mello-

I was a nervous wreck typing frantically into a computer, hoping some camera somewhere had caught something; anything. L's eyes bore into me.

"Mello seems nervous." My final nerve broke and I spun to face my mentor tears of anger, of worry, of failure streaming down my face.

"Yes Mello is fucking nervous! They have Matt and Sean! My best friend, my brother, my…" I trailed off unable to continue, "a-and Sean, who is practically my little brother too! Brother in-law I guess. I fucking love him L! Are you so cold you feel no worry for one of your own?"

He blinked owlishly at me. "What am I saying, of course you don't; you let B die too."

I stormed away slamming the door to my borrowed room. I dropped to my knees screaming. This was why I would never be picked. I feel so much so strongly. Sobs wracked my body as I held myself, trying to keep from crumbling. They were all I had dammit! If keeping them made me number two so be it. I would rather have Matt, and now Sean, than have a heart made of ice like L and Near. I flinched as a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to see Watari standing behind me.

"He does worry you know, in his own way." His next words shocked me, hands on my shoulders he looked in my eyes; firmly. "We'll find Mail, Mihael."

I broke down and began sobbing into his shoulder. He just pet my hair going on about meaningless things. Much like the day he met me. "Your hair is getting a bit long child."

Wiping away remnants of tears I gave a half hearted glare. "Not a child; and Matt likes it."

He just gave me a knowing smile, patted my shoulder and handed me a chocolate bar and hair tie. I swear that man is magic. I took a shuddering breath before messily pulling the sweaty strands out of my face securing them with the tie and taking a bite out of the chocolate. No more time for breakdowns. I had to find them. With a purpose I strode back to my computer to work.

All surplus emotion gone, for now, I was able to focus. I worked tirelessly for a week, a solid week before L turned to look at me. "We found them."

I had the address and was off like a shot before L could stop me, borrowed gun tucked into the back of my pants.

I was dumbfounded when I arrived. It was a house, just like any other on this suburban street. Did no-one know, notice or even care what was going on there? I got off my bike just walking in the door. Drunken men in various states of dress were sprawled over the living room. I just snuck by, disgusted. Matt was more important. They would come later. Then I noticed the faint crying, muffled by the sound of snoring. Walking though the living room I noticed a faint trail…blood, amongst other things. I stopped at the door. The basement; they kept them in the basement. I opened the door, flinching as it groaned; breathing a sigh of relief when no one woke. The light from the kitchen flooded into the dark room.

They both were bruised, cut and bloody. Both were nude. Sean was clinging to Matt sobbing; Matt, Matt had his head hung brokenly. Eyes closed tightly against the sudden light. Without thinking I raced down the stairs pulling them both into my arms.

"You're alive. You're both alive…" I kissed Matt softly. He whimpered, but kissed me back. Sean sobbed clinging to me.

"He told me you would come!" I hugged him tightly.

"Of course I would. I would search forever for you two."

"Oi! Why is the door open?" We froze, Matt flinched never looking up from the ground. Footsteps thudded down the stairs.

He looked just like them. He could only be one person. "Hey, you're that blond bitch from my son's phone! Judging from his pictures you can give as well as you take. What a nice price you'll fetch. Or maybe sell you as a pair to some lady…" He held up a brand. "Just need to mark you for the buyers." Without hesitating I pulled the gun from my pants and shot. No one threatens me or those I care about.

The noise jarred Matt who jumped, watching wide eyes as his _father_ fell, dead, down the stairs. Looking back at me comprehension bloomed on his face, being replaced with a simple joy. With a happy "Whoop!" he threw himself in my arms kissing my face and neck. I laughed kissing him back, hearing the raid going on upstairs we were well and truly safe.

"I knew you would come. I knew it!" I held him close as he curled into my side. "Always come for me. Love you, Master."

"Love you too, Matt."

…Wait…the so sweet kisses I had been enjoying seconds before turned sour.

Master…

_Master._


	25. Bed

**A.N.**

**Bleh, updatesssss**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Review?**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

Sean clung to me as we sat in the car outside. I had taken the blanket that some woman had offered me and draped it around him instead, letting him settle into my arm and fall into an uneasy sleep. I watched as the suburban buildings flitted by outside. I shivered quietly, petting Sean's hair to ease his whimpering.

"Want my coat?" Master asked, shrugging his arms out of his jacket. He stopped, eyes wide as he watched me. "Matt, I'm not going to hurt you. No reason to flinch." I simply stared back. I didn't even realise I had flinched. Master moved more slowly, easing his arms out of his coat before wrapping it around me and zipping it up. "There. Lets go inside, clean you both up and get some food in you."

I clambered out the car, feeling my legs shake underneath me as I reached for Sean, pushing Master's hands away from him, ignoring the burning pain in my arms as I carried him upstairs as instructed. Master walked behind me, watching my trembling limbs wearily but he let me keep hold of Sean until I reached the flat and was let inside.

"Matt let me take him. You look like you're about to fall."

"No, don't touch him." I mumbled, pulling him closer to my chest.

"Mail-"

"I'm not Mail." I replied, taking Sean towards the direction of the bathroom, putting the plug into the tub and running some warm water. I kept my back to him as I sat on the floor, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my head against them, letting Sean lean against me once more as the water ran. I shook him gently, earning a bleary eyes blink before he scooted closer to me. "Master says time to clean up. Said he wouldn't touch you."

Sean nodded, letting the blanket fall from his shoulders before stepping in a whimper of pain escaping him as the water seeped into his cuts, washing away what we couldn't. He remained passive as I washed him over, cleaning his hair and pressing a damp cloth against the healing brand mark on his thigh.

Soon enough he was clean and I helped him out of the now crimson water, before wrapping him in an offered towel. "Get you to bed." I murmured, kissing his hair softly, leading him back to the darkened room which already had the covers pulled back for him. I helped him into it, tucking the duvet over him before moving to go out the room.

Sean grabbed my hand tightly. "Don't leave me in the dark!" I could hear his voice waver, on the verge of tears. I flicked the light switch on and I watched as his hand slackened on mine.

"Master'll look after you. Have to go wash up before I get in trouble." I murmured. "I'll be back in a minute."

Sean nodded slowly, laying back on the bed as Master sat at the foot of it. When I returned to the bathroom the dirty water was gone and fresh warm water had replaced it. I climbed into it, ignoring the searing pain I felt all over, scrubbing at myself quickly, fingers trailing over the healing burn mark on my leg, identical to Sean's.

I climbed out of the bath quickly, wrapping a towel around myself and emptying the bath before hurrying back to Sean's room. Master was stroking Sean's hair slowly, murmuring in a low tone to him, letting him drift off into a far sounder sleep than he had been in the car. I climbed in next to him, cuddling close. Master's hand touched my own, an odd expression on his face. "Matt come to bed." He told me, I sat back up, gripping Sean's hand tightly before slowly slipping to the other bedroom, climbing into the king sized bed.

Master climbed in next to me a few minutes later, pulling the duvet around us both. I ducked under the covers, tugging his pants down before Master caught both of my hands with his own. "Matt, what are you doing?"

"…What you want me to?"

Master shook his head before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "Get some rest."

I tried, I really did. But I was still awake as the sun rose, gripping the soft pillow tightly as the quiet snores echoed around the room.


	26. Dreams

**Ok first off sorry its late. Work has been...well work. :L**

**Second sorry its short. You're lucky to be getting it. I have an 8 AM conference call ugh.**

**Third, someone mentioned that They couldn't see Matt breaking in that short amount of time. If he was a normal healthy person, no probably not; but in earlier chapters we mentioned how he already (privately) called Mello master. The feelings were already there if hidden. He was trained to be that way. (as much as I hate this analogy) it's like a pet. Just because you don't tell them to "sit" for awhile doesn't mean they forget it. Conditioning is a bitch. :/ Granted this would be a bit of an extreme case. Ah well its fanfiction. :)  
><strong>

**Kat**

-Mello-

I woke to my face pressed into his back. Half asleep all I could think was "Matt's home!" as I nuzzled my face into his shoulder. I pressed a groggy kiss to it before mumbling contentedly.

"Morning Mattie."

Then I noticed he was trembling, it all came rushing back. He thought I was his master, not his boyfriend, not his lover; his master.

"Hey, hey now. None of that yeah?" I brushed away the silent tears trailing down his face. "What's wrong Matt?" He trembled looking away.

"I-is Master mad at me?" He looked so hurt, so confused.

"No? Why do you think I'm mad at you? And it's Mello, Matt. Not master, I love you, and I'm your boyfriend. Not your owner, not your master."

"No! I-I'm sorry! Don't get rid of me! I'll do whatever you want! I love you Master please!" He sobbed brokenly into my chest.

"Get rid of you? What do you mean? Like break up with you? Hell we've been together since we were fifteen why would I do that? I love you Mattie." Slowly he calmed, but still held to me tightly.

"I don't want to be without master. Been with him for a long time."

Sighing I cupped his face kissing him. "Mello, My name is Mello, or Mihael; ok? I'm going to go fix Sean breakfast. No doubt he is awake already." He trotted behind me like a puppy so I took his hand. He blushed looking down.

"What's wrong?" He just shook his head. "Sure?" He nodded.

Sean was still jumpy but had come downstairs and fixed a bowl of Lucky Charms like nothing had happened. He sat between Matt and I chattering nervously.

"Sean, you're safe. I promise."

He nodded. "I know Mello."

Matt gave him an odd look.

"Do you want me to call Dan? He's been worried."

Sean bit his lip looking down into the bowl, before he started crying softly.

"He won't want me."

I pet his hair "You know that's a lie."

He jumped at the knock on the door. "I bet that's him."

Sean pulled away going to cling to the older boy.

Matt continued to watch, looking confused. Giving them some privacy I pulled Matt to our room. He immediately began to strip.

"Whoa, Matt; you don't need to do that." I tugged his shirt back on him. "You're perfect as is." I kissed him softly pulling him close, his arms going around my waist instinctively. "I love you, you know." He just clung to me silently.

"Hey, come here." I pulled him to sit between my legs as I leaned against the headboard of our bed pressing his PS3 controler into his hands. Grinning he pressed the button turning the system on snuggling into my chest. I watched him play his game occasionally pressing a kiss to his neck, jaw, or shoulder. He just made contented noises as I rubbed his chest. He fell asleep face pressed to my neck. I could have imagined it, but I thought I heard a mumbled "My Mello."

I smiled as he curled close making happy noises in his sleep. Content, I pet his hair, loving having him in my arms. However his happy noises soon turned to whimpers. I could only listen in horror as he began to narrate his dream

"No, stop!...ngh….t-told you would only finish for him…" he sobbed into my chest "Not a slut! Stop!...No!...ah!...s-sorry Mello!...Not my master!...no! Not a whore! Not worthless!...Lies he loves me!" I rocked him slowly humming in his ear trying to wake him.

"Mattie wake up….I love you Matt, wake up, please." I just held his trembling form as he murmured "Master" in his sleep over and over.

**t**


	27. Shower

**A.N **

**Shortness is short. Sorry.**

**I feel bad for this.**

**Review?**

**Disclaimer: Not owned, please don't sue me, I barely have two pennies to rub together**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

It was dark when I woke. The curtains were pulled back allowing the cold glow of the street lamp outside to force its way through the glass and illuminate the room. I touched under my eyes gently, wincing at the soreness. I'd obviously been rubbing at my eyes in my sleep though I wasn't sure why. I climbed off the bed, ignoring the ache in my bones. I was already up late, I should've been awake a few hours ago but my body clock had let me down. I jumped as the discarded duvet twitched and crinkled, causing me to almost fall flat on my face. "You can go back to sleep if you want. It's only six." Master said, his voice calm and level.

I paused, unsure how to react. I couldn't tell if it was an order or a suggestion, but I decided not to take the risk and pulled the duvet back around myself, settling into the pillow. Master's hand crept under the blanket before finding my own and clasping it softly. "Where were you going Matt?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know where I was going. The thought of leaving altogether had crossed my mind when my feet touched the floor but Master would catch me. He always has done so it would be fruitless to even attempt to leave. Besides, where would I go? Wander around until someone told me what to do most likely. Master squeezed my hand gently, bringing me back to Earth with a bump. "Mail?"

"I don't know Master." I answered truthfully.

An odd look crossed his face before an annoyed sigh escaped his lips. "Mello Matt. My name is Mello. Call me Mello."

"Yes Ma-Mello." I repeated back to him. Master's eyes widened slightly and his lips pursed into a thin line.

He moved his hand from mine and cupped my cheek, his thumbs delicately tracing the bruised skin. "Matt…" He murmured, leaning forwards and pressing his lips against mine. I tensed up slightly as he deepened it, forcing his tongue into my mouth, his hand moved down to the hem of my shirt, tugging it off over my head and throwing it off into the room.

"Mello…" I murmured, squirming uncomfortably as his hands roamed my chest

Master ignored me, pushing me until I was flat against the mattress, his fingers digging into the waist band of my pants easing them down. "Just shut up Matt. You said you wanted this." He moved a flannel covered legs between my thighs forcing them apart.

Murmured protests fell on deaf ears as he pulled his own pants down, keeping my arms firmly above my head. "Mello…no…" I whimpered, his lips trailing my neck. I felt the pain as he entered me, burning my insides and all but tearing me apart. It was agonising and felt like forever until Master grunted and thrust hard into me, painting my insides with his come.

Silent tears streamed down my face as Master stroked my back slowly. "Matt?" I flinched, pulling away from him as I choked on a sob. "I thought…"

"It's okay Master. That's what I'm for." I murmured. "May I please take a shower?"

Master put his hand on my shoulder. "Of course…Mail I just thought-"

"Thank you Master." I said, walking towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and turning up the heat on the shower.

I sat underneath the spray, scrubbing until I bled all over.


	28. Memories

**Umm, not sure I like how this one turned out, I'm trying to remember all the old psych classes I took but it's late, I worked all day and quite surprised I even got this out. I'll probably try and update at least once more tonight what story that may be I'm not sure. Closed Set is high priority though so watch out for that one on Ambyr's main.**

**Kat**

-Mello-

My name; that was all it took. Him simply saying my name; I gave in did what I had been dying to do and hurt him in the process. I rubbed my face hearing the water run. I knew it was much too hot for him, steam was coming in small puffs from under the door, but I had things to take care of first.

Silently I stripped the sheets off of the bed, replacing them with the silk ones. The dirty ones tossed in the basket for laundry. Figuring he would take awhile I slipped out going to the kitchen grabbing a bottle and two glasses before returning and setting them on the bedside. That done I lit a few candles, just enough to see, and flipped off the lights.

Guilt sat leaden in my stomach, I felt lower than low. How could I have…Slowly I stripped stepping in behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. A soft sob escaped when he flinched away.

"Matt…Matt, I'm sorry, I know it's not…not enough to….please forgive me…"

By that point I was begging, face pressed into his neck silent tears rolling down my cheeks disguised by the spray. He turned in my arms to give me a strange look. Hesitantly I kissed him slowly, softly hope flickering in my chest as he kissed back. Turning off the water I dried him off. Gentle hands ran the towel over him, lips and tongue occasionally mouthing up a stray droplet. I held him close, murmuring "I love you" into his ear before leading him into the bedroom. He gasped looking around, but I just gently tugged him to the bed. I counted myself lucky he curled into me. I handed him a glass of wine and he looked at it confusedly.

"Drink it Mattie." I held up my own taking a sip. "Would you rather my glass?" He shook his head but took mine anyways. A glass or so in I could feel the tension leave him, as he finally relaxed completely against me. I took the glasses away setting them back with the bottle guiding him to lie on his back. Whimpering he looked away before opening his legs.

"Not this time baby."

I let myself fall between them, but all I did was kiss along his jaw and neck. He was trembling lightly as I continued my path down his chest and stomach.

"No…please…Supposed to please you…not.."

"Shhh let me make you feel good."

He made a soft noise as I kissed along his length, rubbing his hips. Letting one had stray from where it had been I began to stroke him as I continued to pepper kisses along him and was rewarded with a soft groan. Slowly, I took him into my mouth, rewarded by him gasping and arching up. I continued to suck and tease him. Pressing one last kiss to the tip I pulled away.

"Sit up Mattie."

Whining he looked at me with glazed eyes, but did as I asked. I smiled kissing him, oh so happy when he responded. Arms around his neck I leaned into the kiss as I straddled his lap, easing onto him.

"Ah! Ma..Mello!"

I wrapped my legs around him rocking slowly, staying pressed close.

"I love you Mail Jeevas." He flinched at the use of his real name. Beginning to toy with his hair I kissed him softly murmuring against his lips. "I love you Matt."

We stayed pressed close, rocking against each other for what seemed like hours. His hesitant hands ran the length of my body and his increasingly bold mouth kissing my lips, jaw and neck, once or twice venturing to my shoulders. Suddenly, it seemed, he began to whimper and tremble. I was about to ask what was wrong, but a moan escaped me instead as he finished inside me. I couldn't help but follow. I held his trembling form close, fingers combing though sweaty strands in a bid to soothe. Kisses were pressed over his face, comforting words whispered; none more so than "I'm sorry" and "I love you."

When he had calmed, falling into (what I hope was) a peaceful sleep, I pulled away going to blow out the candles before climbing back into bed. I was surprised however when a lithe arm pulled me back against his chest, face settling in the curve of my neck. Smiling softly I too fell asleep.

I woke to arms tightening around me and a groan muffled by my shoulder.

"Mells, whatever the fuck we did last night I vote not again. I feel like shit…"

My eyes shot open as I rolled in his arms. "Matt?"

"Who else would it be? Seen my smokes anywhere, my head kills…"

I was too busy kissing him and crying to answer. When he finally was able to get one he was shocked as I pulled him back to bed unwilling to let go, but didn't question it. I lay on his chest watching him as he lit up.

"Mello…what the hell happened?"


	29. Indian

**A.N.**

**Short, but a short update is better than no update at all :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Review please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Matt<strong>

I gently pushed Mello aside, holding my cigarette out of reach so I wouldn't accidentally burn him as his lips continued to roam my chest. Tears dripped down his face and onto my chest as I smoked quietly. "Mello, what happened?" I repeated.

He nuzzled into my jaw, pressing a soft kiss to my neck. "Nothing."

"…Really?" I asked. My head was thumping and Mello looked on the verge of a breakdown, his fingers digging into my hips.

He paused, moving up to kiss me properly, his nose wrinkling at the taste of smoke coating my mouth. I rolled my eyes, taking another drag before stubbing it out in an empty coffee cup. "Really nothing." He replied, rubbing his eyes clean of tears.

I ran my fingers through his hair for a moment, looking at him in confusion. "Okay…"

Mello smiled, holding me close for a few minutes before climbing off the bed. "You hungry Matt?"

"I guess so. Can I have cake? Really in the mood for cake."

Mello grinned and nodded, walking out of the messy bedroom. It looked like the place had been trashed, clothes scattered the floor and trash covered both the clothes and the floor. Half empty bottles of water were tipped over on the floor and empty packets of aspirin coated the bedside table. I sat up properly and sighed, walking out to the kitchen to get a rubbish bag. I started to clean up as Mello walked in with a plate and a fork for me and a cup of coffee for himself.

He put the plate down on the now clean bedside table and sipped at his coffee slowly. "You don't have to clean. I can do it later."

"It's disgusting even by my standards."

Mello laughed, taking another sip of this drink and leaning back against the bed. I took the plate from the side and wolfed the cake down. I was starving, though I wasn't sure why. I usually ate all the time (Mostly junk, which Mello hated. He often said I would get fat and that would gross him out.)

He cuddled into me, fingers roaming over my chest and down my back. I felt sore and achey all over and the skin on my chest was an angry red colour. I glanced at Mello, a soft smile pulling at the corner of his lips as he pressed a kiss to my side. "Mello." I sighed. "What happened? I'm all sore and achey. The room is a tip and I'm starving hungry."

"…Nothing Matt." He mumbled. "If you're hungry I'll order takeout. Indian sound good?"

I nodded, watching him pull away to get the phone. I turned over in the bed, feeling the mattress shift as Sean climbed in with me, pressing close. "You okay?" I asked, running my fingers through his knotted hair.

"Had a nightmare." He whispered, choking on a sob as he buried himself into me.

"Wanna stay up with me and Mello? We're getting food and we can watch a crappy movie."

Sean sniffled. "Hey, you called him Mello."

"Of course I did. That's his name silly." I smiled, climbing out of the bed with a yawn. "C'mon. Been wanting a curry for a while."

Sean nodded, giving me a strange look before climbing back out the bed, dragging my duvet over the crap on the floor, taking it to the front room, curling up on the couch. I followed behind him, tugging some of the blanket over myself as Mello slipped a movie into the DVD player, adjusting the sound.

I felt weird as the movie started to play. Nothing felt right, like it was a dream.

Nothing felt right at all.


	30. Closure

**Here it is folks, the final chapter of Doll House. There will be a short epilogue (when I can get to it, I have a paper due on Thursday and work between) I'm hoping to get it up tonight, but we'll see how that goes. I'm also working on the next chapter of Body Language.  
><strong>

**Kat**

-Mello-

I felt as if I was floating as I cleaned the house. Matt was back to normal. I had my Matt back. I hummed along with my ipod as I cleaned, slowly it turned into singing. I guess I was louder than I thought because I woke Matt from his place on the couch, bare feet padding across the carpet to wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder.

"You're in a good mood."

Dodging the question I kissed him in answer, smiling at the sleepy kiss I got in response.

"Go eat and play your games, or go back to sleep or something Mattie. I have the apartment. Sean is out with Dan."

I pet his tangles hair smooth as he mumbled sleepily in my neck. "M'fine…M'up…"

I rolled my eyes placing him back on the couch covering him with a blanket. "You didn't sleep well. I know this you know this. Stop trying to BS your way out of it."

"Do I get a kiss goodnight?" Even half asleep, and muffled by a pillow and blanket where he had cocooned himself, he was still a cheeky bastard, but he was my cheeky bastard.

Smiling happy to indulge him I kissed him softly. "Love you Mattie."

He made a happy little noise, falling asleep.

I had the house clean and had just ordered some food for dinner when Matt finally woke.

"Good evening, Sleeping Beauty."

With a bleary glare, Matt scratched his side mumbling what sounded suspiciously like "fuck you," before walking off; the sound of running water tale, tale of where he went. I just laughed before rolling my eyes and sprawling in my chair, legs over one arm head resting on the other reading a new case file. It couldn't have been more than ten minutes before I heard Matt scream. Panicked I rolled out of my chair, pulling it on top of me; papers flew from the file making a mess of the newly cleaned living room. I didn't care. I shoved the chair off running to the bath, banging on the locked door.

"Matt, let me in! Mail what's wrong?" I could hear scared, panicked sobs coming from the other side. Finally I forced my way in pulling him into my arms, uncaring that I was getting wet. He looked horrified, trembling unable to look away from his reflection. "Mail, look at me baby."

"H-how? W-what? Mello….what happened?" He trembled clinging to my shirt.

"What are you talking about Matt?" I pet his hair in a bid to sooth, but he shoved me away.

"How the hell did that bastard get his mark on me!"

The brand…oh shit.

"Matt…Calm down ok?"

"Don't "Matt" me!"

I took his hand gently pulling him close, relived when he let me. "He had you baby. He had you and Sean. Sean was marked too, but you took the worst of it to protect him, from what we could tell." I rubbed his back. "You're both home, safe and he will never bother either one of you again. I swear."

"You don't know that."

"I killed him."

Matt looked up at me, eyes cold. "Good."

And then he cried. I held him and hoped to God it would be enough for now.

That night when I crawled in bed next to him, he pulled me into a bruising kiss. "Take me."

His movements were desperate, needy, but I just countered them with gentle, soothing touches. Slowly the desperation left his eyes, and he relaxed. It was just us, no more ghosts haunting his memories. I kissed him softly as I entered him, before whispering firmly in his ear.

"I love you, you're mine. I always will and you always will be."

He pulled back, looking in my eyes for a long moment before a smile tugged at his lips. I could see in his eyes what he saw in mine, sincerity, love.

He kissed me softly for a moment before the small smile turned to a smirk. "Hurry up and fuck me asshole." I groaned as he rolled his hips kissing my neck. How could I say no to that?

But that's how I knew. He would be ok. We all would.


	31. Happily ever after

Epilogue

Once the…excitement of the kidnapping died down, everything when more or less back to normal. Sean continued to study with Dan, Matt and I worked with L in the field.

Two years later Sean had his GED and was taking online courses at a local community college. Dan was in university going to become a teacher.

When Sean turned twenty-one he and Dan got married. Sean wore a classic dress and was the most beautiful blushing bride.

Eventually they decided they wanted a family and they adopted the most adorable little girl. They spoiled her rotten, and she grew up to be a beautiful young woman.

Matt and I continued to go along like normal, but apparently his brother's marriage had given him ideas. Not more than a year later he proposed to me. Obviously I said yes.

We continued to work for years with L, but when Roger was about a year away from retirement he dumped one last "assignment" on us. Her name was Mako and she was just as much trouble as I was when I was her age. She drove us crazy, Roger was sick of her antics and she was shipped off to us. It got worse when her boyfriend (Zack) ran away to come live with us as well.

Matt made fun of me, calling me Mama bear, saying I was over protective of them. Fuck him, they are our kids.

Eventually L retired and we took over, working with (ugh) Near. Near took over Whammy house. Not only running it, but also being a liaison.

We worked until Mako and Zack literally forced us into retirement. "Retire Blondie. Go retire and fuck Matt before you can't because you'll break a hip or something." Mako, lovely as always.

So here we are, more grey than anything, as I fix my glasses trying to read my book as Matt is (still) kicking ass on video games. The decades have gone by, many things have happened. But Matt has been my constant.

It has been a weird ride, but I loved every minute of it and can't wait to see what the rest of the years hold.


End file.
